Shifting Perspectives
by lilred90
Summary: Prince Levi is not happy about being sent to this small town to hunt down a rumored shifter (human who can turn into an animal). But can this strange young man change his mind? AU Rated M for later chapters. (Summaries are not my forte).
1. Chapter 1

-1-

_Fuck. _It had been three hours. Three hours since he had wandered off from his guards. He had only wanted a few minutes to himself, not three fucking hours. And it didn't look like he would be finding someone to help him anytime soon. If only he had not been so desperate for some time alone, that he ditched his guards as soon as they reached the inn. If only it wasn't so dark, you couldn't see more than a couple feet in front of you. Not to mention the fact that he had somehow wandered into the worst part of this shitty town. He had heard what he thought were gunshots not fifteen minutes ago. Erwin should have prepared him for this. As his adviser, that was his job, wasn't it? _Fuck._ Levi was over this. If he didn't find someone to help him soon, he was going to freeze. _Did it do anything other than fucking snow here? _Levi cursed to himself as he trudged along.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he heard muffled voices. Looking up slightly, he started to walk towards the alley they seemed to be coming from. For some reason, this particular alley looked less friendly than the others. He stopped in the entrance, listening for any hint that this would be worth his time. Not that he was in a hurry or anything. He was only fucking freezing to death. As he listened, he heard more voices, and they seemed to rise in volume the longer they spoke. And he definitely heard sounds of scuffling and flesh hitting flesh. He was not sure he wanted to get involved anymore. Clearly someone was getting beat up or maybe something worse, if the sounds they were making were anything to go by. Shaking his head of these thoughts, Levi sighed. "Fucking brats," he mumbled, trudging into the alley. He was a prince with moral obligations to his people, yes, but more than that, he was a man who hated to see injustice. He couldn't just walk away. He would have to put a stop to this, and then, if any of them were still alive, he would get them to take him back to his hotel. Yes, this was a good plan.

The alley was empty. Levi looked around in confusion, he was sure he was hearing voices, but he couldn't see anyone around. They were close enough that he could hear someone's pleas for them to stop, as well as distinguish at least three attackers. As he reached the end of the alley, he heard a low growl. It sent chills down his spine. He knew enough about animals to know that nothing good could come from a growl that feral. Turning slowly, he gasped. Not five feet from him was a large white tiger, but that was not what stole his breath from him. The tiger had brilliant turquoise eyes that made him look almost human. They had that intelligent look to them, but as Levi continued to stare into their depths, he saw an intense rage that froze him on the spot. Levi was a little surprised at his reaction, because nothing scared Levi. He was a brave man who had fought along side his soldiers multiple times to defend their country from outside attacks. He had watched men die, most of them at his own hand. He had traveled the world and seen many unsightly things. So, no, Levi could not be scared of a large cat, he must just be shocked. _Yeah, shock, that's reasonable._ Levi rolled his eyes at his own doubtful thoughts, irritated by his own mind. However, this brought on another growl from the angry feline, who apparently thought Levi had directed that eye-roll towards him. As they stared at each other, they were jerked back into reality by the yelp of pain from the victim Levi had originally been trying to find. The tiger growled again, even louder than before, his eyes darkening in anger. Levi wasn't sure what to do, he was trying to find the men, but now he had to deal with a tiger. But before he could decide on his next course of action, the tiger took off to his right, slipping into a small opening between the walls of the buildings that Levi had missed before. Not wanting to miss this, he quickly followed, well, as quick as he could in the dark.

As he stumbled through the cramped space, he could hear the men yell in fear. He heard the scuffling stop, followed by growls and heavy footsteps of the men trying to get away. He smirked, thinking that these men got what they deserved. But then he heard a sound that made his blood run cold. A gunshot. Followed by a pained yelp. Levi quickened his pace. _Why was he worried about a tiger? No, not the tiger, its whoever was being attacked. Yeah, that's who I'm worried about. Just because that tiger had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, human or animal, or the fact that they seemed intelligent and caring and intense all at the same time. Fuck, what is wrong with me? _Levi stopped suddenly, only now aware of the silence. As he walked out of the tiny alley into what seemed to be another alley, though since it was dark, he could not be certain, he couldn't help but stare. Not at the bodies of three men, covered in deep gashes and blood, those didn't bother him. No, his eyes were focused on the half naked blond boy, or girl, he wasn't really sure. More specifically, on the mop of brown hair the boy was cradling on his lap, and the naked body it was connected to. The blond looked up at him, and immediately shrank back in fear.

"It's okay," Levi said softly, taking careful steps towards him. "I'm not like them, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make sure you're okay."

As he got closer, he noticed blood pooling around the naked boy. The blonde continued to tremble in fear, unsure whether he should run or stay.

"Say kid, what's your name?"

"A-a-armin," the blonde stuttered.

_So he is a boy, huh. Never would've guessed._ Levi shrugged, then knelt in the snow to check on the unconscious brunette.

"Armin, are you hurt anywhere?"

"N-no, but Eren is. Please help him, don't let him die!" The boy cried.

_Eren, hm? Attractive name, wonder if it suits him. _

"I will do what I can, but I believe he will need a doctor, and that, I am not," Levi solemnly stated, while turning the boy over. "What happened to the tiger?"

Levi looked up, only to see Armin biting his lip, avoiding eye contact.

"There was no tiger."

Levi had to strain to hear him, as Armin had whispered the response. _What the hell? Am I finally losing it? No, I know what I saw, this boy is hiding something. _Deciding to let it go for now, he gave the brunette his full attention. The boy had been shot in the right shoulder, but there was no exit wound. Seeing the bleeding hole in the boy's chest, Levi removed his scarf to help stop the bleeding. But even as he looked, the blood flow was already starting to slow. Levi carefully lifted the boy in his arms, and stood up.

"We need to get him some place warm, where can we go?" Levi looked to Armin.

"Our house is just around the corner," he replied quickly, not taking his eyes off the ground.

Levi started walking in the direction the blonde pointed, before realizing the boy was not following.

"Well? Are you coming?" Levi asked, impatiently.

Nodding, Armin quickly walked towards his house, now leading Levi there. _What the hell am I getting myself into?_

**_A/N:_ **Hey, guys, thanks so much for reading my story! This is my first ever fan-fic, and I am very excited about it. Please R&amp;R, I am definitely in need of your opinions! I have never really tried writing much before, except for papers in school and stuff, so I thought this would be a good thing for me to try. I actually dreamed about this plot line, and decided it would make a good story. I am in love with this pairing, so I hope I do them justice. I will try to post once a week, though I haven't decided what day, more than likely Saturday or Sunday. Also, much thanks to my sister, who is my beta for this story. She has been encouraging and very helpful in correcting my grammar and helping me word things when I just can't get my thoughts out clearly. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside, Levi was aware of just how poor these kids were. The small room he now found himself in was so small, Levi almost felt too big to be in it, and that was saying something. Looking to his right, there was a small sofa, that looked anything but comfortable, sitting close to a stone fireplace. To his left was what Levi could only assume was a kitchen, but the lack of food or any kitchenware other than a sink, table, and chairs made him question this assumption. Just past the kitchen was a doorway, that a quick glance told him was a small bedroom, with just enough room for a bed and a small trunk. Levi was a little surprised at the lack of personal items. Most people had pictures, or small trinkets that have sentimental value to them. But there was nothing. In fact, if not for the fact that Armin had said it was their home, Levi would have doubted anyone actually lived here. _How can they live like this? Why haven't their parents tried to find a better place? This place is filthy and cold, and it reeks of sadness. _Pushing aside his own neurotic need for cleanliness, Levi strode purposefully over to the couch to set Eren down.

"Actually, sir, you can put him in the bedroom, he will be more comfortable," Armin quietly called, his voice squeaking in nervousness. He had no idea who this man was, and now he was in their house. Mikasa was going to be furious.

"He may be more comfortable, but he will fucking freeze. He needs to stay near the fire." Levi replied harshly, already having set the boy on the couch. Now turning to Armin, Levi saw just how shaken the blonde actually was. He had bruises on his face, neck, and arms, his shirt was completely gone, and his pants were so ripped, Levi wondered how they were even staying on his hips. Shrugging off his own dark cloak, Levi handed it to the blonde.

"Kid, do you know how to get to the Rose Inn?"

"Sure, everyone knows where that place is," Armin replied, sounding more confident than he had all night.

"Okay, run to the Inn and ask for a woman named Hanji, and bring her here immediately. The quicker the better. I will stay here and keep an eye on this brat," Levi commanded, leaving no room for argument.

Armin hesitated, unsure if it would be okay to leave Eren alone with this man, but with a glare from Levi, he quickly turned and ran out the door.

* * *

The inn wasn't actually too far, about 10 minutes if he ran the whole way and cut through between houses. Although, as he ran, Armin realized he had no idea what to say. He didn't even know the man's name. Who was he supposed to say sent him? What if they didn't come with him, or didn't believe him? What if they took too long deciding and Eren died? Even though he knew Eren could heal at almost four times the rate of normal humans, he had also never seen Eren hurt so bad. Sure, Eren injured himself all the time, especially while fighting, but he had never been shot. _No, don't panic, Armin, just think this through. You are smarter than this. You just need to calmly walk in to the front desk and ask for Hanji. That's all, just take this one step at a time._

As Armin reached the door, he noticed a tall blonde man speaking to two soldiers. He was too far for Armin to hear him clearly, but he did pick out the words "prince" and "missing", not to mention his tone was low and threatening. Now his curiosity was piqued, but he didn't have time to listen longer. Walking through the door, and straight to the front desk, he asked the attendant where he could find Hanji. In his haste, he failed to see the tall brunette standing next to him at the counter. So, when she immediately turned and asked why he was looking for her, Armin nearly screamed in fright. Seeing this, the woman burst out laughing.

"You're Hanji?" Armin asked, a little upset at having been startled and now laughed at.

"Yup! The one and only!" Hanji replied, still gasping for breath from laughing so hard. "What can I do for you?"

"My friend was shot, and this man found us and carried him back to my house and told me to come get you, and I just left them there all alone in my house, and please say you'll come." Armin rushed out, not wanting to waste any more time away from his home. He could only imagine the terrible things that could be happening to Eren right now, seeing as he left him alone with a complete stranger. Mikasa was definitely going to kill him.

"Whoa, slow down there. First things first. What's your name?"

"Armin."

"Okay, Armin. Now, who was this man you claim sent you?"

"Well," Armin swallowed thickly, his face turning red with shame. "I didn't actually ask his name."

"Well, what did he look like?" Hanji asked gently, seeing how obviously nervous this kid was.

"Well, he had black hair, and he was really short. And he frowned a lot." Armin racked his brain to remember more details, but the truth was, he was so afraid for Eren and his own life that he just didn't notice much more than that.

Adjusting her thick glass to take a closer look at him, Hanji realized what exactly the boy was wearing, and by the looks of things, the boy had no idea. The long, dark green cloak with the embroidered overlapping wings on the back could really only belong to one person. Especially since it barely reached the blonde's knees.

"Oh! I know who you are talking about, though, he will not appreciate being called short. But then, maybe we just won't tell him, hmm? Yes, I think it might be safer for all of us. Now then, we just need to tell Erwin that we found him, and we will be on our way."

As Hanji spoke, she had taken Armin by the arm and half-dragged him outside to the tall blonde mad and the two soldiers.

"Erwin, I know where he is, let's go. This boy will take us to him, as he is at his house. Bring the carriage and my medical bag, apparently his friend has been injured as well." Hanji paused for a breathe, while Armin stared in bewilderment. _How can she fit so many words in one breathe? _

Fortunately, the two soldiers were already moving, and within minutes, they were loaded into the carriage and on their way to Armin's house.

* * *

Levi was tense. It had been too long since Armin had left, and Levi was starting to question if he was ever coming back. _What if that dumb kid was attacked again? There is no way he could fight off a second attack in his current state. Even wearing my own cloak, it would appear the people here don't recognize the royal emblem. Fucking idiots, you'd think they would know their own prince. _But despite his thoughts, Levi really felt relieved that no one seemed to recognize him. It allowed him to do as he pleased without worrying about "hurting the family name," as his father so often reprimanded him for. Truly, Levi did what he wanted in the presence of his own personal guards and servants. He had even come to think of some of them as friends, though he would never tell them that. Levi shook his head quickly, trying to dispel the track his thoughts were currently on. He look at the boy again, but he remained unchanged. His breathing was shallow, cheeks flushed, and his skin glistened with sweat. But he was still cold to touch, and very much naked under the thin blanket Levi had carefully placed on him. Levi blushed at the thought. He couldn't deny that he found the boy very attractive, with his long legs and lean torso. His shaggy brown hair curled just enough to give him a constant "just-woke-up" look. It had looked so soft as well, Levi hadn't been able to resist running his fingers through it. _What the fuck am I thinking? This shitty brat can't be a day over fourteen. I'm such a fucking pervert. Here the beautiful young kid is bleeding out on his own couch, and I'm fucking staring at him like some pedophile. _

As Levi frowned to himself, lost in his own thoughts, the door burst open, causing him to jump out of his seat. But he soon relaxed, as Armin rushed to Eren's side. Levi breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Hanji and Erwin step into the room.

"Has he woken up yet?" Armin asked as he felt Eren's forehead, checking for a fever.

Levi didn't answer him, instead turning to Hanji. "He was shot in the shoulder, he was unconscious when I reached him, and he has yet to wake up. He seems to be running a fever as well. I have tried to stop the bleeding, and it seems to have slowed somewhat, but it hasn't stopped."

Hanji walked over to the couch as she listened to Levi's explanation. She lightly grasped his wrist, finding a faint pulse. Removing the blood-soaked scarf, she saw the small bullet hole. As she started to raise the boy's shoulder to look for an exit wound, Levi stopped her, as the boy let out a pained moan.

"There is no exit wound." Levi said sternly, more upset than he wanted to be that the boy was in pain and starting to wake up. Removing the bullet would be much easier if the boy wasn't awake.

"I will need to do surgery to get the bullet out, and I don't think this is a good place to do that. Especially since he seems to be regaining consciousness. We should move him to the hotel, I can operate in my room there." Hanji said slowly, watching as the boy grimaced in pain. He had yet to open his eyes, but she knew he could hear them.

"There's not time, he could bleed out by then," Levi growled angrily.

"There's no other choice, I didn't bring my surgical equipment, I only have the basics with me. I didn't realize I would need to remove the bullet. I'll bind the wound before we go, so he won't lose so much blood, but that's all I can do here." Hanji replied sternly, glaring at the angry man.

Erwin watched in silence, studying his prince. He was a little shocked out how angry Levi was, since he rarely showed emotion at all. Even his anger was always well-controlled, but now Levi was starting to show just how upset he was. And, knowing from experience with these two, this argument could quickly escalate into a full-blown yelling match, so he prepared to step in. But, luckily, he wouldn't have to, as a soft voice interrupted them.

"A-armin, what's going on?"

The four immediately fell silent, as they turned to look at the young boy, each with different reactions. Hanji with concern, and Erwin with curiosity, but Levi just stared in shock. He knew those eyes. They were the same turquoise as the tiger, he was sure of it, though they lacked the anger they held before. However, they did not lack the intensity that made Levi's chest tighten like it was trying to steal his breath away and his heart pound like it was trying to escape. He couldn't move, he was frozen in those aqua depths.

Armin, however, burst into tears, unable to answer, just holding onto Eren's hand as though it would disappear if he let go. Levi assumed it was in relief, and not for, well, other reasons. _Why do I care if it was for other reasons? It's not like the boy is mine._ But even as he thought it, he realized he wanted this boy to be his. He inhaled sharply at his possessive thoughts, a little surprised by them.

Hanji, realizing Levi wasn't going to speak, took it upon herself to explain to Eren cautiously what had happened. Levi was mesmerized by the emotions that crossed his face as he listened calmly to Hanji introduce herself, explain to Eren that he had been shot, and ask him to come to the hotel so she could operate. Fear, then shock, then sadness, and finally, anger. So much anger. Levi almost gasped at the intense rage that not only filled his eyes, but his entire body. Eren had started trembling, clenching his fists into the blanket, eyes pooling with hot tears that threatened to fall without his permission. His already shallow breathing turned to harsh, quick breaths. But when he spoke, he sounded so calm, it sent chills down Levi's spine.

"Did they die?"

No one answered, considering only two of them knew what happened, and they were currently staring at him in shocked silence.

"Did they fucking die?" Eren practically yelled, glaring directly at Levi. _He knows. He was there. He was in the alley._ But Eren did not let his fear show as he was overwhelmed by his anger at the moment.

"Yes, they were ripped to shreds." Levi's smooth voice felt out of place even to him, as he was starting to feel annoyed with this brat who had dared to raise his voice to him and stare at him like an equal. Glaring back at the boy, Levi continued. "If we're leaving, then let's stop wasting time and go."

Eren nodded slightly, not breaking eye contact. He knew this was the man he had seen in the alley, and he was no longer sure he wanted to go with him. If this guy recognized him as the tiger, he would surely report him and then Eren would lose everything. Plus this man's eyes made Eren feel like he could see right into his soul, and that made Eren uncomfortable. Irritated by the lack of movement from the others, Levi stepped around the couch to pick the boy up. But as he reached for him, Eren jerked away, hissing slightly in pain.

"Don't touch me." Eren demanded angrily, glaring at Levi. "I don't even know who the fuck you are."

Levi just rolled his eyes, and lifted the now squirming boy into his arms.

"Levi, the man who saved your bratty ass. Now be still, or you'll hurt yourself worse."

"Levi," Eren said softly, then he froze, his eyes widened in recognition. "As in Prince Levi?"

"Yeah, kid, got a problem with that?" Levi glared slightly to hide his pleasure that the boy recognized him. _At least he isn't a complete idiot._

Eren gulped audibly, his cheeks burning even redder than before. He was so embarrassed. He had idolized the prince for so long, and now, not only had he almost attacked the prince in the alley, but said prince was carrying him. And Eren was now very much aware that he was naked underneath the blanket.

"Wait, I need some clothes first." Eren tried to protest, but Levi just ignored him, walking outside and climbing into the carriage with him.

"There's no time, we need to get to the hotel. We'll get you clothes after Hanji takes the bullet out." Levi said.

Eren had no choice but to accept this, as the others had climbed into the carriage and it was now moving down the street. Armin, who had stopped crying and was now silently observing everything, shrugged off the cloak Levi had given him and wrapped it carefully around Eren's trembling shoulders. Levi watched him, not saying anything, but he did motion for Erwin to give his cloak to Armin. He couldn't have the boy freezing in his own carriage after all. Erwin complied in silence, not questioning his lord's decision.

"Thank you." Eren whispered, so softly, Levi had to strain to hear him. Not bothering to respond, Levi just stared straight ahead, unaware that his lips had curved into a small smile.

Turning back to Armin, Eren took in his friend's appearance. His face was pretty bruised, and red from crying, but other than that, the boy looked like he was in good condition.

"I'm glad you're okay," Eren whispered so that only Armin could hear him. "I wish I could have gotten there sooner, but I'm glad I got there when I did."

Armin smiled.

"You did what you could, that's all that matters. I'm sorry you were hurt. You were so brave, I-I could never have done that." Armin, looked down, ashamed of his own lack of courage.

"You should never have to, and you won't, as long as I'm around," Eren said fiercely, determination filling his face.

Armin just smiled at him again, and scooted closer so they could lean on each other as they sat. There was no need for them to say anything else, and Armin could relax now that they were safe.

Levi had watched the exchange very carefully, though he couldn't hear what was said. He knew Eren was hiding something, but he wasn't sure what. However, he also knew that he had an overwhelming desire to protect this boy, and he would do everything he could to fulfill it.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were at the hotel, Hanji jumped out of the carriage, followed closely by Levi, carrying Eren. They walked quickly past the front desk, and up the stairs to her room, ignoring the stares and hushed whispers of the other hotel patrons. Hanji only stopped to asked a member of the staff to bring hot water and extra sheets to her room as soon as possible. Then, she turned to open her door, and greeting her assistant, who had stayed there to unpack the medical supplies, she stepped quickly inside to start getting things prepared. Levi followed her, shutting the door firmly behind him, so as to discourage the overly curious onlookers that were starting to gather. Erwin and Armin had followed at a more relaxed pace, making sure the staff were getting what Hanji needed and trying to dispel the worried crowd so Hanji could work in peace. Though Armin desperately wanted to be with Eren, Levi's actions had made it clear that he would be in his way. So he was content to stay with the tall blonde man, who, although he hadn't said much to Armin, made sure the boy was warm and had made Armin feel safe. They stood outside the room now, waiting for the staff to bring the water and sheets before entering. They didn't have to wait long. Instead of letting the servant enter the room, they took the requested items, and went in themselves. Hanji's assistant, Moblit, quickly took the things from them and joined Hanji at the make-shift operating table. Levi had laid Eren on the table, and helped him remove the warm cloak. Eren held tightly onto the blanket though, embarrassed to be naked in front of Levi. But Levi didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he was kind enough to not bring it up.

Levi pulled up a chair and sat next to the "table", intending to stay and observe the surgery. He tried to tell himself it was out of curiosity, but he knew it was really because the idea of leaving the boy alone made his stomach twist in knots with anxiety. However, Hanji was having none of that.

"Alright, everyone except Moblit and Eren, and myself, of course, need to leave." Hanji announced sternly, staring mainly at Levi, who just stared back, making his intentions obvious. "Now, your highness, I do not need people in here distracting me, this is going to be difficult enough as it is. Or do you want the boy to die because you were in my way and caused me to make a mistake?" Hanji asked sternly, her tone leaving no room for protests.

Levi cursed under his breath, as he realized he wasn't going to win. Sure, he could pull rank, as he was a prince, and Hanji technically worked for him, but that would only give away his real reasons for being there, and that would be far worse. So, with a low growl, Levi stood and stalked out the door, followed closely by Erwin. Armin walked over to Eren first and took his hand.

"You'll be fine, I know it. I will just be in the other room." Armin said softly, knowing his lifelong friend must be scared. "I'll see you when you're done, yeah?"

"Of course, Armin, don't worry about a thing. I'll be just fine." Eren put on a brave smile, but he couldn't hide the nervous trembling of his hand, or the bright crimson that had developed on his ears.

Giving Eren a small smile back, Armin let go of his hand and followed the other two into the hall, closing the door behind him. Levi was pacing the small hallway, his eye twitching in irritation every few minutes. Erwin just watched, having realized why his prince was so anxious.

"Your highness, perhaps we should wait in your room, where you will be more comfortable, and away from unwelcome eyes?" Erwin suggested quietly when Levi's pacing brought him close enough to be heard.

Levi immediately stopped walking and glared at the blonde man. But even though he wanted to be angry with Erwin for even suggesting such a thing, he knew it would be better for them. So, without a word, he turned and walked down the hall to his own room. Fortunately it was next door, but to Levi, it was not close enough. He needed time to think about everything, but he was so worried about the brat, he couldn't. _This kid is really getting to me already. I've never felt this way about anyone, much less a brat I just met. I'm a prince, I shouldn't be looking at a boy this way, I should meet some princess and marry her. That's what my father would want. He would be angry if I brought home some young man to be with. Whoa._ Levi stopped at his own thoughts, shocked at what had just crossed his mind. _Fuck, I've known this kid two hours and I'm already thinking about taking him home. What the fuck is wrong with me? First I'm possessive, now I'm being sappy, thinking about taking him home and him meeting my father? I've got to get a grip, this is fucking ridiculous. Besides, he's just a child, while I am a grown man. _Levi continued to think as he now paced his room, not even noticing the worried looks from Erwin.

Erwin could tell Levi was struggling with his feelings, even though Levi would never admit it. At twenty-two years old, Levi had never had a relationship. In fact, Erwin had never seen him show interest in anyone until now. This was a side of Levi he had not seen since his mother had died, and that had been when Levi was very young. Erwin had been by Levi's side since he was five, Erwin himself being eight. Erwin had been trained to become Levi's adviser, hand-picked by the king himself. The king had brought them together so early because he wanted them to be close, so Levi would trust him, and he, Levi. Watching Levi stressed like this hurt him, for he didn't know how to set his lord's mind at ease. He could only watch, so he did. He observed Levi very carefully, and, while Levi's face never changed, his eyes flickered with every emotion.

After a half hour, Levi finally sat down, staring blankly at the wall, still lost in his thoughts. He didn't notice when his two body guards, Gunther and Aururo, entered the room. He didn't notice when some of the hotel staff brought in dinner for the five of them. He didn't notice when Armin fell asleep in his chair and Erwin tucked him into Levi's own bed. He didn't know how long he had sat there staring at that same spot on the wall. However, he did notice when Moblit came in, looking exhausted. Levi immediately stood up, walking quickly over to the young man.

"What happened? Is he okay? Where is Hanji?" Levi asked quickly, not actually giving the man time to answer.

Erwin came over and put his hand on Levi's shoulder, signaling for him to calm down and be patient. Levi shrugged his hand off, but stayed silent, waiting for an explanation from the assistant.

"The surgery was successful, Dr. Hanji is just talking to the boy," Moblit answered quickly, looking nervously around the room. "She requests that no one disturb them until they join us in here for dinner."

Levi huffed angrily. Who did she think she was, giving him orders? He started to walk towards the door, when Erwin stopped him.

"Your highness," Erwin spoke low so only Levi could hear him. "Perhaps it is best to stay here and wait. Hanji could need some information from him that would only be hindered by another presence. Why else would she have sent Moblit away?"

Levi could not argue with that reasoning, so he went back to his seat and waited.

* * *

Eren sat on the bed, fidgeting nervously. Hanji and Moblit had taken down the makeshift table and allowed him to rest while the hotel staff procured him some clothes. Then, she had sent Moblit to tell the others what had happened, saying she had to discuss some things with Eren first. Then she had sat in a chair across from him, studying him intently, as though he was her new science project. She had yet to actually say anything to him, though, and that is what made him nervous. Suddenly, she let out a short laugh, causing Eren to look up sharply.

"You are really adorable when you are nervous." Hanji said kindly. "I'm not going to bite, I just want to talk." She smiled at him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Eren swallowed nervously, her smile making him more uncomfortable than before.

"Well, for starters, how did you get shot?"

"Oh." Eren sighed. He wanted to tell her the truth, but he didn't know if he could trust her. No, it was probably better to leave out some details. "Well, my friend Armin was being attacked by some men near our house. I heard him crying and asking them to stop, so I went to help. While fighting them off, one of them shot me. Next thing I know, I was on my couch with a group of strangers."

"So did you shift before or after you were shot?"

"Wha-what?" Eren stared at her in alarm. _How does she know?_ "What are you talking about? I'm not a shifter." Eren averted his gaze.

"Sure you are!" Hanji laughed. "You think I wouldn't recognize a shifter if I saw one?" She looked at him critically. "But okay, if you are not a shifter, why were you naked when the prince found you? Do you normally run around outside in the snow naked?"

Eren shook his head, still not looking at her. _Shit, I didn't think that part through._

"Not to mention the fact that your wound was almost closed by the time we got here, and even now it is almost healed. Only shifters heal that fast. Now, I'll ask again. Did you shift before or after you were shot?" Hanji smirked at him in triumph.

"Before," Eren mumbled, ashamed at getting caught. "Please don't tell anyone though, please, they'll kill me if they find out."

"Of course not, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble. It's not your fault you were gifted with the ability to shape shift." Hanji said seriously. "But you need to be careful, not everyone here would agree with me."

"I understand," Eren said quietly, feeling very disheartened at the idea of Levi hating him for this.

"So what can you shift into? Is it just one form you were born with, or can you choose your form at will?" Hanji asked him, an excited gleam coming into her eyes.

"Er, I can choose, but I prefer a tiger. It's fast and powerful, so that way I am always protected. Well, I guess not always, since I can't really protect against guns, but against everything else I'm fine." Eren answered honestly, a little relieved that he didn't have to lie for once.

"That's so cool!" Hanji responded with enthusiasm. Just as she was about to start really questioning him though, a light knock on the door rescued Eren.

"Oh, darn," Hanji pouted. "That would be your clothes. I'll get them."

Hanji quickly opened the door, and thanking the young servant, took the clothes. She turned around while Eren got dressed, since her argument "it's not like I haven't seen you naked" did not work in her favor. As they started to leave the room, she turned to Eren.

"Look, I won't tell anyone unless you say it is okay. But so I know, does anyone else know about you?"

"Armin, and my sister, Mikasa. And I think my dad knew, but he disappeared a while back, so I doubt he matters." Eren stopped. "Oh my god, Mikasa is going to flip out when she comes home from work and Armin and I aren't there."

"Oh, don't worry about that, we will send someone to your house to bring her here." Hanji said easily, laughing at his reaction. "But seriously, you cannot let Levi find out. Ever since we arrived a couple of days ago, I have heard several rumors about there being a shifter here. And, as I'm sure you know, Levi has been commissioned to capture or kill every shifter in the country. It's his father's test to see if he is worthy of inheriting the crown. Ridiculous, I know. But, if he finds out, he will be duty bound to either put you under arrest, or kill you. And I would hate to see either one happen. So, I suggest you do not shift as long as we are here."

Eren blushed. "Yes ma'am, and um, thanks." He scratched his head nervously as he followed Hanji out the door and down the hall.

As hungry as he was, Eren wasn't sure he was ready to talk to so many people. _Well, mainly Prince Levi._ Eren thought with a slight grimace. That man made his stomach do flips. The way he looked at him, Eren was sure he could see right through him. The idea of seeing him again was enough to take his breath away. But there wasn't time to dwell on it, as Hanji had already opened the door, and green eyes had met the now familiar gray. _Levi._

* * *

Relief washed through Levi as he saw Eren walk into the room. _He seems fine, that's good. Why does he look so nervous?_ He started to get up and speak to the boy, but Armin had beat him to it. Levi was decidedly not jealous of the blonde when he pulled Eren into a tight embrace. Levi was also definitely not jealous when Eren actually hugged him back and spoke softly to him, reassuring him of his well-being. Unable to control himself much longer, Levi forced his attention to Hanji, who had been talking about how well the surgery went, and how Eren would heal quickly and fully. It was hard, as he didn't really care about the details. He just wanted to talk to Eren. But when Hanji mentioned needing someone to go and bring his sister here, Levi gave her his full attention.

"He has a sister?"

"Oh, yeah, she should be headed home about now, and she'll panic if I'm not there," Eren explained, looking worriedly at Levi.

"Very well, send Aururo to bring her here." Levi commanded, not taking his eyes off Eren. "Eren, you must be hungry, come sit down and eat."

Levi spoke softly, hoping to make the boy relax, but firmly so Eren would know he was not asking. Eren nodded and sat down next to Levi. As Erwin uncovered the food for everyone, Eren kept glancing at Levi, trying to figure him out. _He seems so kind, but so harsh. Sitting this close to him, I feel like I can't breathe, my heart is pounding so hard it hurts. But I still feel so safe, like if anything happened, he would protect me. I don't understand this._ Eren glanced over at Levi again, only to meet his gaze. Instead of looking away again, he just stared. Levi didn't look away either, as he was struggling to figure out his own feelings. He had been thinking about them ever since they reached the hotel, and the only conclusion he came to was that he didn't want this boy to ever leave his side.

Hanji interrupted their staring as she practically dropped a plate in front of Eren. Eren blushed, hoping no one had noticed him staring, but one quick look at Armin dispelled that hope. Eren just shook his head slightly, as if to tell Armin not to ask. Armin nodded, but his expression told Eren that they would have a conversation later. They hadn't been eating long when the door was opened, and Mikasa ran into the room.

"Eren, oh my god, I was so worried when you and Armin weren't home. What happened? This man said you were shot? And you had surgery? How many times have I told you not to get into fights? You could've been killed." Mikasa threw her arms around Eren, holding him so tight, it was uncomfortable.

"Mikasa, I'm fine. Prince Levi showed up and brought Armin and I here, so Hanji could check us out and make sure we were okay. She had to do surgery to remove the bullet, but it wasn't so bad." Eren replied nervously, shooting Armin a look to back him up.

"Yeah, Mikasa, we're fine. Nothing happened, and Hanji took good care of Eren, she said he will make a quick recovery. No need to worry." Armin quickly spoke.

Mikasa finally loosened her grip and turned to Levi.

"Your highness, thank you for helping my brother."

"It was no trouble," Levi replied automatically, not really taking his eyes off of Eren. He could see the boy was uncomfortable with all the attention. "Why don't you sit and eat with us?"

Mikasa studied Levi carefully, not liking the way he looked at Eren. Or the way Eren kept glancing nervously at him.

"I ate already, but thank you. Eren, we should be going, we've imposed long enough." Mikasa replied, glaring slightly at the prince. The sooner she got Eren out of there, the better.

"O-okay, Mikasa, if you say so." Eren looked down at the table, not really wanting to leave. He started to get up, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"You don't have to leave right away. You should at least finish your dinner. I insist." Levi glared back at Mikasa, daring her to argue. He could see the relief on Eren's face.

"Of course he can finish eating," Mikasa replied coolly, moving to sit down by Eren, Armin quickly sliding over a seat so she could. "I thought he was already finished."

"Thanks, Mikasa." Eren smiled gratefully at her. He settled back in his chair and started eating.

Eren ate like he had not had a meal in weeks. Levi was somewhat amused, but it saddened him to think that the boy had been starving.

"Slow down, brat, you'll make yourself sick." Levi chastised gently.

"Sorry, sir," Eren replied, and attempted to eat slower. "I've just never had anything so good."

"What kind of stuff do you normally eat?" Levi asked.

"Oh, you know, stew, bread, apples when we can get them. Normal stuff." Eren didn't want to tell him that those were only on very special occasions. Even with Mikasa working, they couldn't afford much, so they basically lived on bread and water. Occasionally, Eren would shift and go hunt them some rabbits for a stew, but that was happening less and less, as Mikasa thought it was too dangerous for him to shift anymore.

Levi didn't know what to say, so he let it go. He knew this was a poor town, but he didn't realize it was that poor. Now that he really looked at the three, he could see how thin they were. They clearly were worse off than Eren was saying.

"How old are you, kid?" Levi was dying to know.

"Just turned eighteen," Eren replied quickly, giving Levi a curious look. _Why does it matter how old I am?_

Levi couldn't hide his surprise. This kid looked like he was fourteen at the most, but as Levi thought about it, it could just be because he was so thin.

"Where are your parents?"

"Gone."

Eren stopped eating and looked down. It wasn't Levi's fault, he didn't know, but Eren had trouble talking about his parents. Even mentioning his father to Hanji had been upsetting. He really didn't want to talk about it. But by now, everyone had given him their full attention.

"What happened to them, Eren?" Hanji asked gently. She wanted to know about his mom, since she already knew his dad had left.

Eren just looked at her, despair engulfing his features. He then looked at Levi, unsure whether to answer or not. But Levi just looked at him, his expression giving away nothing. Eren couldn't answer, he could barely breathe as it was. So he did the only thing he could think of.

"Excuse me," Eren mumbled, getting up quickly and all but running out the door.

Mikasa watched him sadly, knowing why he had to leave.

"Our mother was killed when he was ten. The man broke into the house, thinking it was empty, but when he found our mother, he shifted and attacked. Eren came home from school and saw him kill her. The man escaped, and Eren hasn't really gotten over it. My dad went crazy with grief, taking it out on Eren most of the time. Then one day, five years ago, he just left. We haven't seen or heard from him since."

Levi listened patiently, and when she was done explaining, he stood without a word and followed Eren. He wanted to talk to him, apologize for bringing up such a sensitive subject. He wanted to make Eren happy again. He would do whatever it took.

Finding Eren proved to be fairly easy, since the boy had just gone back into Hanji's room. Levi found him sitting at the foot of the bed, curled into a ball, crying softly. As he went to join him on the floor, Eren finally looked at him, just noticing he was there.

"I'm sorry," Eren whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Levi answered gruffly. He wasn't used to comforting other people. "Mikasa told us what happened. I'm sorry for your loss. If I could do something to change what happened, I would."

Eren looked at him in surprise,but then looked away quickly. _Why would he say that? He just met me, my pain means nothing to him, right?_

Levi blushed slightly at the look Eren gave him. He knew he shouldn't have said it, it didn't make sense for him to say that to someone he just met. But he couldn't help it, he hated seeing Eren so sad. He really wasn't very good at this stuff, he had no idea what to say. So he decided to not say anything, enjoying the mutual silence. Eren seemed lost in his own thoughts anyway, Levi could tell from the haunted look in Eren's eyes that he was reliving his past. Twenty minutes or so had passed and Eren found himself unable to stay awake much longer. Levi noticed him struggling for consciousness, so, he pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around them both, scooting closer to Eren in the process. Pretty soon, the boy drifted off, his head falling to rest on Levi's shoulder. With a contented sigh, Levi closed his eyes as well, letting sleep over take him.


	4. Chapter 4

When Levi woke, The first thing he saw was Hanji's face. He jumped a little, startled. That's when he became aware of the weight resting on his right shoulder. Memories of how he got there and what, or should he say, who, was laying on him flooded his mind as he looked at the brunette still sleeping soundly.

"What do you want, shitty glasses?" Levi growled quietly, not at all pleased with being woken up.

"We wondered where you guys had gone, Mikasa and Armin are ready to go home."

"Then let them go, Eren will be fine here." Levi didn't get why this merited waking him up.

"Levi," Hanji said sternly. "You know he can't stay here. He needs to go home with his family. Wake him up so he can go home."

"What if I don't want him to go?" Levi said softly, looking down at Eren instead of Hanji.

"Levi, you can't force him to stay. You need to at least wake him up and give him the choice." Hanji said gently. She was surprised he was being so honest with her, usually he would just say no and that would be the end of it, no explanations given. Apparently he liked Eren more than she originally thought. "Why don't you send him home tonight, and see if you can spend some time with him tomorrow? We won't be leaving for a few days anyways, so you have some time."

Levi nodded, that was the responsible thing to do. He just didn't want Eren to go back to that miserable place he called home. Sighing heavily, he turned to the sleeping boy.

"Oi, brat, wake up, it's time to go." Levi said loudly, nudging the boy with his shoulder.

Eren woke slowly, sitting up and looking around blearily. He remembered falling asleep while Levi had been talking, but he wasn't really sure what to do with that information. He looked up at Hanji, who smiled at him, and then over to Levi, who wasn't looking at him. Eren could tell he was upset. _Did I offend Levi by falling asleep? Is he mad at me?_

"Sorry," Eren yawned. "How long did I sleep?"

"Not long," was Levi's short reply.

"Mikasa and Armin are ready to go home, if you are." Hanji told him.

"Oh." Eren's face fell. He was hoping he could stay here with Levi. _That was a stupid idea, of course the prince wouldn't want me staying here. _"I guess I'm ready."

Levi saw his expression, and he felt an unfamiliar spark of hope. _Did he really want to stay with me?_

"If you aren't busy tomorrow, maybe you could show me around the city? This is my first visit here, I don't know where anything is." Levi asked quickly, hoping Eren would say yes.

"Oh, sure!" Eren replied enthusiastically. "I'd be glad to go with you, though there is not much to see." Eren smiled brightly. _He wants to see me again._

"Alright, I'll come to your house in the morning. Be ready to go at 9." Levi said as he stood up. He then offered his hand to help Eren up, noticing the blush on Eren's face as he accepted his hand. _How cute._

"Yes, sir, I'll be ready." Eren followed Hanji to the door, his demeanor visibly lighter. It seemed his entire mood had lifted in light of tomorrow's plans. Levi smiled to himself. _Tomorrow is going to be a good day._

* * *

As Eren rode in the carriage with Mikasa and Armin, he couldn't stop thinking about Levi. Mikasa had questioned him thoroughly about what had happened after Eren left the table, followed shortly by Levi. It seemed Mikasa didn't trust Levi, though Eren had no idea why, besides the obvious fact that he would be required to kill Eren if he found out about his abilities. But Eren liked Levi, and defended him with how he had saved Eren and Armin, had demanded that Hanji provide medical care free of charge, paid for them to eat a good dinner for once, and even had his guards drive them home in the carriage so they wouldn't have to walk. Yes, it was dangerous for him to get close to Levi, but it wasn't like it would last. Levi would soon leave, and Eren would have to stay here, though he no longer wanted to. Mikasa was also very unhappy that Eren had agreed to spend tomorrow with Levi. Armin thought it would be fun though, as he had enjoyed spending time with Erwin. Although Eren suspected that was because Armin secretly had a crush on Erwin and just refused to admit it. Maybe tomorrow he would see if Armin could tag along to spend more time with Erwin.

But what Eren couldn't understand was why he trusted Levi so much. He had admired him ever since learning about him at school. _But admiration doesn't necessarily mean you can trust someone, right? Hanji said it would be best to keep my shifting a secret, but I still don't understand why. Levi seems to really like me, would he really sentence me to death for something I was born with? It's not like I asked to be a shifter. Maybe I can ask him tomorrow, without it ruining our day together. I don't want to make him mad, which I've heard is not that hard to do, but at the same time, I have to know. There is so much I want to know about him. I've never felt this way about anyone, but with Levi, I want to know everything about him. I wish I could ask him to take me back with him, but I couldn't leave Mikasa and Armin like that, could I? No, that's ridiculous. They are my family, we have to stick together. _Eren was brought out of his thoughts by arriving home. The three of them walked inside, and realizing how late it really was, they decided to just go straight to bed. They were all exhausted, and at least one of them had a big day tomorrow.

* * *

Levi arrived at Eren's at nine o'clock sharp. He was a little surprised to see Eren waiting outside, ready to go. He was sure he was going to have to wait for the boy, but his punctuality impressed him. However, he was more surprised to see Armin with him, dressed to go out as well. Levi had hoped it would just be the two of them.

"Hey brat, you ready to go?" Levi asked harshly as he stepped out of the carriage to great the boy. He really was not happy with this development.

Eren walked to the carriage, gesturing for Armin to stay there.

"Prince Levi, I hope it's not any trouble, but I was wondering if Armin could join us today?" He looked at Levi hopefully.

"And why exactly would you want that?" Levi boredly asked, fighting to appear unaffected by Eren's face. _Damn brat, why do you have to look so fucking adorable?_

"Well, sir," Eren leaned in, lowering his voice to just above a whisper. "I believe Armin has developed a little crush on Lord Erwin. So I thought maybe if he came with us, he could spend a little more time with him. Armin is really shy, so he would never just ask Lord Erwin to spend time together, but if he comes with us, then Lord Erwin would have to talk to him." Eren leaned back with a fox-like grin, proud of his little plot.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Levi couldn't contain his incredulity. "What are you, a teenage girl? I can't believe you are trying to set them up on a date."

"No, no, not a date," Eren said defensively, trying to justify himself. "I don't know if Erwin likes him back or anything, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't try and give him an opportunity to at least talk to the guy he may or may not like?"

"Sounds like a date to me, kid. Besides, what's in this for me? Unlike you, I'm not a teenage girl so I don't care about setting people up." Levi rolled his eyes, not admitting he was, in fact, a little interested in seeing what would happen. Erwin wasn't very talkative, and if this kid was as shy as Eren made him out to be, this could be very entertaining.

"Well," Eren thought hard. _What could Levi get out of this?_ Then it hit him. "Well, if Erwin is distracted by talking to Armin, then that would leave us alone, and we would basically have the day to ourselves." Eren blushed, realizing just how forward that sounded. _Fuck, I probably sound like a slut, wanting to be alone with Levi, like _we_ are the ones on a date. _

Levi stared in surprise. He honestly had not expected the brat to actually say that. Sure, that was the first thing he thought of, but he didn't want to actually say it in case it freaked Eren out. Plus, seeing the cute blush on Eren's face was definitely worth keeping his thoughts to himself. Despite this, he couldn't help but tease the boy a little more.

"So, are you suggesting this is a double date?" Levi quirked his eyebrow up slightly to hide his amusement.

"Wha-wha-what? No, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that. That's what I was saying at all. I just wanted to get to know you a little, and that would be easier if there wasn't a third person listening in, but I didn't realize that would be like a date." Eren rambled on as his blush deepened dramatically, scared he just screwed everything up.

"Oh?" Levi asked. "That's a shame, cause here I was thinking that it might be nice to go on a double date with you. But since that's definitely not what you meant, I guess we don't have to." Levi trailed off, almost laughing at Eren's shocked expression.

"You, you, what? You actually want this to be a double date?" Eren asked quietly.

Levi swallowed, now feeling nervous. _Did I go too far? Is he freaking out? _"Fuck, kid, I was just messing with you. But if that's what you want, then fine, let's just go." Levi tried to act nonchalant, but he could feel a familiar burning in his cheeks as he refused to look Eren in the eye. _Shit, I hope he doesn't notice. Why am I even blushing? It's not like it's a real date. He's just trying to help his friend, which puts us together by default. Don't get your fucking hopes up._

Eren just stared at him, trying to process everything. _Does he like me like I like him? _"O-okay, then." Eren said quietly, with a shy smile, his face burning crimson again.

Levi released a breathe he didn't realize he was holding.

"Alright, brat, go get your friend and lets go, we don't have all day." Levi gave him a small smile in return. Watching Eren run back to Armin, Levi climbed back into the carriage to speak to Erwin, who had been watching everything, though he couldn't hear what all was said.

"Erwin, Eren has requested to bring his friend Armin with us today. I would like for you to keep him company, so Eren and I can talk. It seems this is now a double date."

"Hmm, that is an interesting development. So Armin is my date. Very well, sir, I will do my best to keep him distracted so you can be alone with Eren." Erwin started to grin. He hadn't really thought much about the blonde, besides noting his attractiveness and quiet nature. His priority was to serve Prince Levi, and so Erwin hadn't really given much thought to anyone else. But, since it seemed Levi was now setting him up on an impromptu date with the boy, Erwin couldn't help but smile. Maybe they would hit it off.

Once Eren and Armin joined them in the carriage, each sitting by their respective "dates," Erwin motioned for Gunther to go, while they exchanged greetings and typical conversational pleasantries. They then fell into an awkward silence, which, to Eren's relief, was broken by Armin.

"So, where are we going?"

"I figured we would stop and get breakfast. Erwin said he had heard of a small bakery that has the best apple tarts around." Levi answered, and then, turning to Eren, "Do you like apple tarts?"

"Oh, uhh, well, I've never really tried one." Eren scratched his head, embarrassed.

"Seriously? Never?" Levi asked, shocked.

"Yeah, well, apples are kind of expensive, not to mention the flour and sugar needed. Even if we could afford those things, Mikasa's the only one who knows how to cook. The last time I tried to cook, I almost burnt the house down. Armin managed to put out the fire, so there wasn't much damage, but Mikasa about killed me for that." Eren chuckled a little at the memory, Armin joining him.

Levi frowned at his casual attitude. _Are they really so poor that they can't afford basic cooking supplies? I can't ask, it would sound suspicious. I don't want to embarrass them._ He gave Erwin a look, to which Erwin nodded.

"How expensive is that stuff nowadays? It's been so long since I've been to a market, I'm a bit out of touch." Erwin asked Armin calmly.

"Oh, its about forty cents per pound for sugar, and flour is about thirty cents. But Apples are close to two dollars for a dozen, when they are in season. We don't have any apples that grow locally, so they have to come from other towns. Pretty much all we grow here is grain." Armin replied. "But it might be different in Sina, since it's a large city."

Eren noticed the shocked look on Erwin's face. He noticed Levi's jaw tense, even though his expression didn't change. He wanted to kick himself for saying something stupid like that. _Now Levi will just feel sorry for me because I'm poor. _He needed to change the subject.

"What brought you to Shiganshina anyways? We are such a small town in the middle of nowhere. Did you get lost?" Eren asked, looking at Levi.

"Tch, brat. Like I would ever get lost." Levi replied coolly. Erwin coughed, earning a glare from Levi. "My father thought it would be good for me to tour the kingdom, see what kind of people I will be ruling, stupid shit like that. Thankfully, this is our last stop, and we can head home soon." Levi said, the irritation barely noticeable in his tone. But Eren heard it.

"Do you not like to travel? Or is it just because you were told you had to?" Eren asked.

Levi glared at him. "Not that it's any of your business, but a little of both."

Eren laughed, earning a raised brow from Levi.

"I would love to travel. I want to see the world. When I was in school, there were pictures in our books of mountains, deserts, and oceans. I want so badly to see the ocean. You should enjoy traveling. It's a chance to see things you don't get to see every day. Or be whoever you want to be."

Eren spoke so passionately, Levi was entranced. He could only stare at him as Eren spoke, staring unseeingly out the window, lost in his own imagination of what the rest of the world would be like. It almost made Levi feel guilty for not enjoying his trip. How could this boy who couldn't even afford basic food be so happy and passionate? He got excited over so many things, had so many emotions, it made Levi jealous. This boy had a free spirit, while Levi's spirit was being held captive and slowly suffocated by his father. He never wanted Eren to feel that way. He wanted Eren to always be free.

"Maybe one day you can. And if you do get to see the ocean, maybe you can take me with you. I believe it would be worth the trip." Levi said softly as he turned to look out the window as well, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Silence filled the carriage until it slowly rolled to a stop. The four young men climbed out quickly, as they were all hungry. Levi bought Eren his first apple tart, which Eren said tasted like heaven. Erwin and Armin started to feel more comfortable talking to each other, as they discovered they had read a lot of the same books. The four of them discussed what they wanted to see today, with both Erwin and Armin voting for the library, while Eren and Levi wanted to venture outside the village itself and into the woods. Eventually they agreed to explore the woods first, then come back and eat lunch in the main square, maybe look in a few of the shops, then go to the library. With a plan now set, the climbed back into the carriage and were on their way.

**A/N:** So sorry about the late update, this weekend has been crazy! Just so you know, I will not be updating next week, since my beta/sister decided she was going out of town for a week. and since she hasn't edited for me since chapter 5, and I don't like posting anything that hasn't been edited. I would rather you guys not know just how awful my grammar is without an editor. . So, I will give you both chapters 4 and 5 today to make up for a week or so of silence. Thanks for reading/following/favoriting! Please R&amp;R!


	5. Chapter 5

Eren loved the forest. It was one of his favorite places to relax, though he didn't usually spend much time there in his human form. Levi seemed to enjoy the forest, and despite his lack of facial expression, he seemed a little more relaxed as well. Eren had decided to surprise them, and show them his favorite waterfall. It wasn't a very long hike to get there, but unless you knew where you were going, you would easily get lost. He was little nervous about sharing his secret spot with them though. He hadn't even taken Mikasa here, and she was his sister. But to Eren, it was the most peaceful place he had ever been, so he came here as often as he could.

Eren also had noticed a couple of benefits to this short hike. As Armin was not really the outdoors type, he stumbled quite a bit. However, Erwin was always there to steady him, causing Armin to blush. It appeared that they were definitely bonding in their own way, since neither of them were very talkative. Another benefit was that Levi had deemed it too warm to wear his cloak, so he had been dressed in a simple outfit of black pants, black boots, and a loose white button-up. However, with the humidity of the forest, and the exertion of hiking, Levi had worked up a bit of a sweat and his shirt was clingy to his toned form. Eren couldn't help but sneak glances every chance he got. Of course, Levi definitely noticed, since Eren was anything but subtle. But, he didn't say anything, since he was sneaking glances at Eren as well.

When they finally reached the waterfall, Levi had to agree that it was beautiful. However, he had to admit that the sight of Eren stripping off his clothes was a little more to his taste.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Going for a swim. It's pretty warm out today, and the water looks cool and inviting. You should join me." Eren smiled hopefully as he removed his shoes and pants.

Levi swallowed sharply at the sight of Eren in his underwear. _What the hell is wrong with me? It's not like I haven't seen him naked, so why does this seem so intimate? _

"Like hell am I getting into that filthy water. Who knows what could be in there. That's disgusting, brat."

"It's not filthy, it's completely clear." Eren's face fell a little, he was really hoping Levi would swim with him.

Levi didn't respond, but he noticed Erwin and Armin having a quiet discussion a few feet away, then start removing their clothes as well. Levi growled to himself. _How the fuck am I supposed to argue when it seems everyone else is swimming. That's so unsanitary. Ugh, I can't believe I'm even considering this. This brat is really getting to me. _

"Come on, Levi, please? I promise it will be fun." Eren stepped towards him, they were now within arms reach. "Besides, it would be better than sitting on shore all by yourself."

Gray eyes met green as Eren slowly grabbed Levi's wrist and pulled him towards the water. It took a minute for Levi to realize what he was doing, he had been so lost in Eren's gaze. Shaking his head quickly, he jerked his hand away.

"Oi, you're not dragging me in there fully clothed, shitty brat. I'll swim for a little bit, but if I so much as see a fish in there, I'm getting out, got it?" Levi said in a huff, glaring at the brunette so he would know he was serious.

"Deal." Eren laughed, as he turned and went to join Erwin and Armin in the water.

Levi carefully stripped down, making sure to fold every piece of clothing before setting it down. With a sigh, he decided to fold Eren's clothes as well, before joining them in the water. Despite the gnawing fear that he was going to catch something from all the germs and parasites living in the water, he actually enjoyed himself. Eren and Armin had started a splash war, with Erwin soon teaming up with Armin against Eren. Levi tried to just remain a spectator, but Eren decided to hide behind him, forcing him to join in and defend both Eren and himself. He didn't appreciate Eren using him as a shield though, and as soon as they had forced Erwin and Armin to surrender, Levi made sure to punish Eren by dunking him under the water. They continued to play around for an hour or so, then they laid on some large rocks nearby to dry off in the sun and just talk for a little bit. Levi asked Eren about his interests and what it was like growing up in a small town, and Eren asked Levi about growing up as a prince, and what it was like to be a soldier. Erwin and Armin talked about books, philosophy, and politics. Each couple got absorbed in their own conversations, losing track of time. Soon, though, Eren had started to get hungry, and his stomach decided to loudly let everyone know it. So, since they were dry, they got dressed and went back to town, deciding to walk around the market in the main square and just get some food there. Then they made their way to the library.

Eren and Levi did not really see the appeal of the library. But, to Erwin, just seeing the way Armin's face lit up the moment they walked in the door made the visit worth it. Armin was practically glowing as he pulled Erwin to his favorite section and started pointing out the books he had read or was planning to read. Eren just shook his head, and led Levi over to the couches, he knew how Armin could get about books. But it appeared as though Erwin was willing to go along with it, and he actually seemed interested in what Armin was telling him. Looking over to Levi, he noticed the prince was watching him carefully from the corner of his eye, like he didn't want Eren to notice. _Why does he watch me so much? Sometimes he gets this look in his eyes, like he wants to say something, but can't. Then when he actually does say something, he seems annoyed with me. I can't figure him out. _

"I know the library is boring, but it's Armin's favorite place in the whole world. I swear, he spends more time here than at home." Eren said quietly, turning back to watch Erwin and Armin.

"He should come to the palace, we have a huge library." Levi shrugged noncommitedly. "Though, it rarely gets used anymore. Erwin spends a lot of time in it, and I go in there occasionally, but I prefer a more hands-on approach to things. So, sitting around reading about stuff is not at the top of my priorities."

"He would probably love that," Eren said sadly. "But neither of us could afford the trip."

Levi turned to look at him. "I didn't realize there was so much poverty out here. You don't see much of it in the larger cities closer to the palace."

"Oh." Eren said, not really sure how to respond. He didn't want Levi to feel bad for him, he hadn't really meant to bring up money, but it had just slipped out. _Something about Levi makes me want to let my guard down and tell him everything. Mikasa was right, it's dangerous for me to be around him. But I don't want to leave him yet, not today. After today, I won't see him again. But, maybe I can make this one day special. _

"Hey, after we leave here, I want to show you something. It's quite possibly the most beautiful thing you will ever see in your life, but hardly anyone knows about it. Not even Armin. Would you want to?" Eren looked at him hopefully.

"Sure, brat. That sounds fine." Levi replied, trying not to show his curiosity. He knew Eren had just been trying to change the subject.

"Okay, great. I'll go tell Armin." Eren said excitedly, walking away quickly.

Levi watched as Eren spoke animatedly to Armin. He noticed Erwin wasn't joining in the conversation, merely listening intently. He saw Armin shake his head, and Eren's face visibly fell. _This kid shows every emotion on his face. He's like an open book. _Erwin seemed to say something, which cause Eren to perk up. He looked so hopeful now, Levi wondered what Erwin had said. He would have to ask, since he looked so happy about it. He watched as Eren made his way back towards Levi, now with a book in his hands. _Where did that come from?_

"Are you ready?" Eren asked once he had come close enough.

"Shouldn't we wait for them?" Levi asked, nodding his head towards Armin and Erwin.

"Nah, they won't be joining us. Something about having so much to talk about here and how they would only slow us down or something like that. But, if you don't mind it just being the two of us..." Eren trailed off, not looking Levi in the eyes.

"That's fine, just lead the way. It's not like I would rather stay in a stuffy library, even if it is a really nice one." Levi rolled his eyes as he stood up to follow Eren.

Grinning, Eren started walking towards the door. It was late afternoon, and the sun was getting ready to set. Eren walked quickly, forgetting that Levi might get lost if he didn't keep up. Eren was just so excited. Fortunately, the prince matched him stride for stride. Levi followed Eren into the bad side of town, he couldn't help but wonder where they were going. They were almost to the city limits when Eren turned down an alley. He walked all the way to the end, then turned into another small corridor. Walking behind the buildings now, he walked another couple of blocks before stopping. Sliding the book into his waistband, he started climbing a ladder that Levi hadn't really noticed before. _Ugh, I'm glad I brought gloves so I don't have to touch that disgusting ladder. _With a grimace, Levi followed Eren up the ladder. When they reached the top, Levi realized they were on top of the wall. The wasn't much room for both of them, it was just a small outcropping of wall that really was only big enough to fit one person. But Levi squeezed in with Eren, not even noticing the view at first. But when he did, he froze in shock. He could literally see for miles, and the landscape was full of rolling hills of farmland. There seemed to be an endless ocean of different types of grain. But, if you looked closely, way off in the distance, you can barely make out some mountains. The sun was setting, so it gave everything a warm golden glow. It was breathtaking, and he could have stared for hours if not for Eren drawing his attention away.

"Heh, I guess I didn't realize how cramped it actually is up here. It's a good thing Armin and Erwin didn't come with us, we wouldn't have fit." Eren scratched the back of his neck, something Levi recognized as a nervous gesture.

"Yeah," Levi mumbled, trying not to stare at Eren. He looked beautiful in the warm glow of the sunset, he green eyes sparkling. They were pressed so close together, Levi could feel every contour of his body against his own. They sat hip to hip, with their knees pulled up to their chests. Eren had pulled the book out and was starting to flip through it. Noticing Levi's questioning gaze, Eren started to softly explain.

"Whenever I come up here, I like to bring this book. You can see so far from up here, and I like to imagine all the places I want to go, the things I want to see. See? This book has pictures of all those places. See, here's some mountains" he pointed to the page, "and over here is the ocean. I like the pictures of the ocean the best."

"But why do you have to come up here to do that? You can imagine those places anywhere." Levi replied.

"Well," Eren paused. "I guess because up here, I feel free. The view is spectacular anyways, but most people don't know this place exists. So it's always quiet, and peaceful. And it's easier to believe that I am far away from here, visiting one of these places."

"Hmm, that makes sense, I guess. It would be nice to have freedom. But true freedom is impossible to achieve in this world. There is always going to be someone telling you what to do and how to do it." Levi said bitterly.

"Is being a prince really that bad?"

"Yeah, it is for me. Most people think that being a prince is all about dressing nice and going to balls and stupid shit like that. That is part of it, yeah, but there's much more. I have to always act a certain way, can't express my real opinions about anything. And, I have to run the entire country, which is a bigger job than you realize. Apart from making sure people don't starve, I have to make sure that law breakers are caught and punished, and as captain of our armed forces, I have to hunt down the shifters. Not to mention, that whenever my father decides he wants me to do something, I have to drop everything and do it, which sets me behind schedule and I hate that. Trust me, being a prince is no piece of cake." Levi looked over at Eren, who was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"Why do you have to hunt shifters?" Eren asked softly, not breaking eye contact.

"Why? Because it's the law. The king commanded that all shifters be killed, so it's my job to carry out that order."

"But why? It's not their fault they are shifters, it's just how they were born. You shouldn't punish someone for being born a certain way. That's stupid."

"Well, it's not like I have a choice. My job is to follow orders, so that's what I do." Levi said sharply. _No, I don't feel guilty for hunting them down, I had no choice. But, damn it, he looks so sad, like a kid that just dropped his ice cream cone. Damn it, he is making me question my own resolve to just follow orders. How the hell can some brat I just met make me feel this way? _

"But if you did have a choice, would you kill them?"

"Why does it matter? It is pointless to dwell on the 'what ifs'." Levi scowled, not liking where the conversation was headed.

"It matters because they are people! Just like us. Just because they can sometimes look like animals doesn't mean they are animals, they have feelings too. I just don't see how hunting them down is any different from hunting down non-shifting humans for something like hair or skin color." Eren raised his voice a little, though he was struggling to maintain control of his temper.

"They are dangerous. There are uncontrollable, volatile creatures that are a danger to our society. You know this as well as I do, considering one killed your mother. How can you defend them so quickly? I would think you would want them all to die after that." Levi questioned.

"If they were all just mindless animals, then yeah, I would." Eren said quietly. "But, they aren't, and you shouldn't punish everyone for one person's mistake."

"How do you know they aren't?"

"Because I-" Eren started, then stopped suddenly realizing what he had almost let slip. "I met some people who were a few years ago, and they were very kind. Up until then, I hated shifters, wanted every one of them dead. But, when I met these people, they changed how I saw them. They helped me understand."

Levi watched him closely. He knew that wasn't the full story, but he would let it go for now.

"Well, Eren, if I met a shifter like that, then maybe I would change my mind about them. But that seems a little far-fetched to me. Until then, I will uphold the law to the best of my ability, because it is my job."

"When you become king, you can change the law, you know." Eren almost whispered, trying not to cry. _If only I could tell him the truth, and change his mind about them._

"Yeah, you're right. And I may do just that, if that really is how things are. This country is more screwed up than I thought it was." Levi sighed, turning to watch the sunset. He had a lot to think about now.

Eren also watched the sunset, getting lost in his thoughts. He was a little hurt that Levi would remain duty-bound, even if it was wrong. He had hoped Levi would disagree with the law at least, but instead, he seemed to support it. _This would be easier to deal with if I didn't like him so much. He's a prince, it's not like he's gonna like me back or anything. Besides, even if he did like me back, he wouldn't as soon as he found out the truth. I don't think I can handle a heartbreak like that, not since mom. _

"Oi, kid, the sun is down, we need to go." Levi startled Eren out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, right, yeah." Eren got up slowly, not really ready to go.

"Eren," Levi said softly, turning to look at him. Eren swallowed hard. _How can just hearing him say my name affect me so much?_

"Thank you for bringing me up here. It really was beautiful." Levi said, looking at him intently.

"You're welcome." Eren replied, looking down to try to hide his blush.

Levi smirked, knowing the affect he had on the kid, then turned and started climbing down the ladder. Eren followed, and they soon reached the ground. They walked back to the library in silence, neither wanting the day to really end, but both aware that it was going to after dinner.

They met Armin and Erwin sitting outside the library. Levi raised his eyebrows a little as he noticed how close they were sitting, and how Armin was red as a tomato. He didn't notice at first that they were holding hands, but Eren did.

"Well, looks like you two had a good afternoon." Eren laughed. Armin pulled his hand away quickly, blushing even more, if that was possible. Levi gave Erwin a questioning look, to which Erwin just stared impassively back as he stood up.

"Let's go eat, then we will take you home." Erwin said, more to Armin then anyone else. He offered Armin his hand again, which Armin hesitantly took, not looking away from the ground the entire time. Levi thought it was almost comical how shy Armin was.

Eren and Levi turned and walked to the carriage, which was parked near the library. Erwin and Armin followed, Erwin not letting go of his hand again. He really enjoyed getting to know the small blonde, and had decided he really liked him. He was not going to waste this chance to be close to him, not when he knew they would be leaving for the palace soon. He pulled him close as they rode to dinner, much to Armin's embarrassment. He tried to ignore the smirk on Levi's face and Eren's shit-eating grin.

After dinner, they found themselves sitting outside Eren and Armin's house. Erwin gave Armin a quick kiss on the cheek before he left the carriage. Levi followed Eren out, wanting to speak to him privately.

"Thank you for showing me around today, kid, I really enjoyed myself." Levi said awkwardly.

"Yeah, it was no problem." Eren replied, fidgeting uncomfortably. He really didn't want to say goodbye just yet, but he really didn't have a choice.

"Eren."

He looked up to see gray eyes staring at him, swirling with emotions. He could read joy, regret, and something else he didn't recognize. But that something seemed to burn him the longer he stared. He was frozen in place, he didn't know what to do. _When did he get so close?_ He felt something lightly brush against his lips, but before he could react, it was gone. Levi was gone, and he was left standing there in shock. _Did he just kiss me?_


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Eren woke up with a smile. He had such a good time with Levi the night before, and Levi had even kissed him goodbye! Though, he wished he would've been able to react and kiss him back, but still. It was a nice show of affection, one that he had never expected from Levi. Eren sighed. He wanted to see the shorter man again, but at the same time, he knew it was dangerous. Frowning, Eren sat up in bed, careful not to wake Armin, who was still curled up next to him. Levi would never accept him if he knew what he was. His opinion on shifters was strong, and Levi didn't seem to be one to waiver in his opinions. It was one of the things he really admired about Prince Levi, even before he actually met him. He sighed quietly, looking over at Armin. He need Armin to wake up and tell him what to do. He could always ask Mikasa, but he doubted she would have anything good to say. She would tell Eren to stay away from Levi, again, since she had said exactly that last night. He could understand her fear for him to be caught, since being caught meant they would be separated forever. But still, he liked Levi, and Levi seemed to like him back if yesterday was anything to go by. Stretching, Eren decided to get up and see if Mikasa made breakfast. He had hoped to do it without waking up Armin, but as soon as he stood, the blonde woke up.

"Eren, where are you going?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"I was going to see if Mikasa made breakfast. You can go back to sleep." Eren replied.

"Wow, it's later than I thought. You never wake up before me." Armin yawned, climbing out of bed as well. "I'll go with you, I'm starving."

They walked into the living room to find Mikasa eating some toast. There were two plates set out with a small slice of toast on each of them. Eren grinned, making his way over to his sister, patting her head as he passed her to get to his seat.

"Damn, Mikasa, it's like you read my mind or something. I'm starving." Eren said as he sat down and took a bite of toast.

"You're welcome, I figured you would be hungry." Mikasa shrugged. "I'm more surprised that Armin slept so late."

"I was tired, and Eren kept kicking me most of the night. What were you even dreaming about?" Armin turned to Eren with a pointed stare.

"Nothing! Except chasing some rabbits, and swimming in the pond." Eren trailed off, blushing as he remembered his strange dream. Levi had been with him, and they had seen some rabbits. Levi had told Eren to shift so he could catch one, so Eren did. After he caught one, Levi had scratched his ears and told him what a good boy he was, before he shifted back and they went swimming in the pond. And they may or may not have made out a little bit.

"Honestly, Eren! You shouldn't dream about that stuff, you know it makes you want to shift and that's how you end up in trouble. Levi could catch you, then he would be forced to kill you, and we would lose you forever." Mikasa scolded him.

"I know that! It's not like I can control my dreams, I can't help it." Eren huffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

"It's okay, Eren, we both know that, you're just going to have to be careful until Levi leaves. You're going to have to suppress the urge to hunt until he is gone." Armin jumped in, trying to avoid a fight between the two of them.

"Yeah, okay, I won't go hunt until Levi is safely on his way back to the palace." Eren grumbled.

"Eren-" Mikasa started.

Thankfully, she was cut off by a loud knock on the door. Scowling, she stood quickly to answer it. Armin and Eren just stared at each other in surprise, both silently asking each other emWho could that be/em?. They didn't have to wait long as Mikasa opened the door, and Hanji all but ran into the room.

"EREN! It's so good to see you again! Did you have fun yesterday? How are you feeling? Any more injuries? And Armin, I haven't had a chance to really talk to you much, how are you doing? I heard you went out yesterday as well! Did you have fun? And Mikasa, how are you? Sorry, I didn't mean to just ignore you and barge into your house. I was just so excited."

"Oi, Hanji, shut the fuck up. You are being way too loud."

Eren felt his heart start racing as he heard that voice. He would recognize it anywhere, and he fought hard to hide the blush that he felt creeping onto his face as he made eye contact with Levi. He was unsuccessful, but he still tried.

"Hey brat, sorry to intrude, but Hanji wanted to visit." Levi said, his voice softer than before.

Eren smiled at him. "No, it's fine, we were just eating breakfast. Come in and make yourselves comfortable."

Eren looked over at Armin, only to see him staring at the door, a dark blush painting his cheeks. Eren looked over at the door to see what was going on, only to see that Erwin had just stepped inside, and Mikasa was closing the door. And she did not look happy.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Her voice was venomous as she glared at Levi.

"Mikasa-"

"No, Eren, it's fine. Like I said, Hanji wanted to visit, so we decided to come with her," Levi said calmly, his expression never changing.

"Mikasa, it's fine. I don't mind them being here," Eren said firmly, giving Mikasa a look that said to drop it. "Why did you want to visit us, Hanji?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you were doing, first of all. I though I should give you a quick check-up, just to be safe. And then I was thinking you would want to go for a hike with me? Levi said you all visited a waterfall yesterday, and I haven't seen one in so long, I was hoping you would show it to me? Pretty please?" Hanji started pouting, giving Eren her best puppy eyes to try to persuade him.

"Well, I guess that would be fine," Eren started.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Eren. You know the forest isn't safe for you." Mikasa said quickly, giving Eren a stern look, which didn't go past Levi.

"I think Eren is old enough to make his own decisions," Levi glared at Mikasa. "If he wants to go with us, he can."

"It should be fine, since there are so many people going. But if Eren doesn't feel, um, safe, we can always come straight back," Armin interjected, giving Mikasa an apologetic look. He knew what she had been trying to say, after Eren's dream last night, if he goes out into the woods, he may be too tempted to shift, which would get everyone in trouble. But, he really wanted to go so he could spend some time with Erwin. So, he may have been a little selfish in his argument, but to him it would be worth it.

"Thanks Armin, that sounds like a good plan. So when do you want to leave?" Eren said excitedly, giving Levi a bright smile.

Mikasa sighed. She knew she lost this argument. She just hoped Eren wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Right away! Have you guys eaten breakfast?" Hanji jumped up and down excitedly.

"Er, yeah, I guess," Armin replied, looking at his toast that he had yet to actually eat.

"Armin," Erwin spoke for the first time that morning, "If you haven't finished, we will wait. It's fine." He gave Armin a shy smile.

"Oh, um, thanks," Armin replied, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He hurriedly ate his piece of toast, glancing up to see Eren doing the same.

Once they were done, they stood up to leave, Hanji leading the way. Mikasa waited till they were all outside before motioning for Eren to hang back.

"Look, just be careful. No shifting," Mikasa whispered as she gave him a tight hug.

"I won't, Mikasa, I know what's at stake. I promise." Eren whispered back, hugging her just as tightly.

"Have a good day at work, Mikasa. See you later," Eren called as he ran to climb into the carriage.

Mikasa sighed as she watched them drive away. She really hoped Eren would be able to control himself this time.

* * *

Hanji made Eren nervous. She kept staring at him like he was going to just shift on accident. Which made him question it himself, even though he had not lost control of himself since he hit puberty. He was so nervous then, and had felt overwhelmed by the need to shift and hunt down some fresh meat. _But I have to control myself. Because Levi is here, and if he finds out, he will kill me. Or arrest me. I'm actually not really sure. Maybe I should ask. No, that would be too conspicuous. Just try not to think of all the delicious food running around, just waiting for me to eat it. Ugh, stop, no._

"What the hell, brat, are you sick? You look like you're about to shit yourself."

Eren, blinked quickly, turning to look at the man who interrupted his thoughts.

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking." Eren huffed, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, you probably shouldn't do that anymore. It looked pretty painful," Levi smirked.

"Hey!" Eren exclaimed, now offended. "I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were, brat," Levi replied casually. "That was all you."/

Eren stared at him in shocked silence. He knew Levi was right, but he still didn't have a good comeback.

Hanji's loud laugh saved him from having to respond, thankfully.

"Oooh, Eren, he really got you there. You guys are so cute! I knew we made the right decision to go out today!" Hanji squealed. Her comment earned her a swift kick to the shin from Levi, and a blushing, sputtering Eren.

"Oi, shitty glasses, don't say stupid shit like that. I, for one, am definitely not cute," Levi said angrily, crossing his arms and turning away to look out the window.

"Oh, I don't know Levi, you do have your cute moments," Erwin decided to weigh in. He had been content to just listen to the conversation with Armin, the two of them holding hands without being too obvious.

"I will kick you out of this carriage, Erwin, so help me," Levi turned back to glare at him.

Erwin just laughed, ignoring Levi's glare, and turned to speak to Eren.

"I hope your sister isn't too mad at us for intruding this morning."

"Oh, uh, no, she'll be fine. I think it just took her by surprise. We don't really get a lot of visitors," Eren stammered, a little taken back at the whole conversation. _What the hell just happened? Was Levi actually teasing me? And how in the world can Erwin just ignore that glare from Levi? Even I was scared of it, and it wasn't even directed at me! Oh, he is going to have to teach me that trick._

"Yeah, she just worries about us," Armin added, blushing when he looked at Erwin.

"Well, next time we'll just have to bring her with us!" Hanji interjected excitedly.

Eren and Armin exchanged a look. Who said there would even be a next time? They both knew that it would be dangerous, even though they really wanted to spend time with the royal and his friends, if you could call them that. But for now, maybe it would be best to humor Hanji and just pretend that everything was fine. Especially since she knew about Eren.

"Yeah, sure. She would probably like that, but she works a lot, so she may not have time," Eren shrugged.

"Where does she work?" Erwin asked.

"She works at a bar near the main square. It's hard work, but she makes good money. They like her because she can keep the drunks in line without making a scene or causing the police to get involved," Eren chuckled, remembering some of the nights he had stopped by to see her, and witnessed how she "handled" the drunks.

"Do you work anywhere?" Levi asked, turning back to face Eren. Apparently he was done sulking.

"Eh, I help out in the fields during the harvest, and I'll do some manual labor here or there, but nothing permanent," Eren said, avoiding Levi's gaze. "But, Armin is probably going to get a job at the library soon," Eren said quickly, causing Armin to blush at the attention now being focused on him.

"Really Armin?" Erwin asked. "You would be really good at that."

"Th-thanks," Armin stuttered. "But I don't have the job yet. I still have to speak to the owner, but I should be able to do that next week."

"You'll get the job for sure, though, you know he loves you," Eren rolled his eyes. "You're like, the smartest person in town, he'd have to be stupid NOT to hire you."

"Really now? You're that smart?" Hanji asked.

"I-I-I- uhh, I-" Armin stuttered.

"Oooh, Levi, we should take him back to the palace with us, he could take care of your library. And we could let him work with Erwin to learn how to be an adviser for when you become king. You need to start choosing them soon anyways," Hanji rambled, not noticing the glare from Levi was getting more deadly by the minute.

Fortunately for her, though, they had arrived at the forest. She eagerly jumped out of the carriage, releasing little exclamations of joy over everything she saw. Erwin and Armin followed her, but at a much more relaxed pace. As Eren went to climb out of the carriage, he was stopped by Levi.

"Just remember, you don't have to do anything she asks you to if you don't want to. She gets really into her science shit, but you don't have to go along," Levi said seriously, looking Eren in the eyes. I_s that concern I see in his eyes? Maybe he really does like me._

"Alright, I won't let her take advantage of me, I promise," Eren replied, just as serious. He didn't want to disappoint Levi.

"Good, now get out, we don't have all fucking day," Levi huffed, pushing Eren out of the carriage.

As soon as Eren stepped out of the carriage, he was overwhelmed by the strong scent of the woods. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem for Eren, since he would just shift and enjoy himself. But, since he was with Levi, he couldn't. _Just stay calm and try to act human. Ignore the smell of fresh meat and soft grass. Be human._

"Oi, brat, you look constipated," Levi commented as he, too, stepped out of the carriage.

"Oh, um, I'm fine, uh, just thought I smelled something weird," Eren said, looking down to hide his blush. He saw Armin and Hanji giving him concerned looks out of the corner of his eye. "Let's just get going."

The group walked slowly, since Hanji insisted on stopping every few feet to investigate a plant or animal. It gave Erwin and Armin a chance to talk some more, however Levi and Eren walked in almost silence. It was mostly Eren's fault, since every time Levi asked him something or made a comment, Eren gave very short answers. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Levi, he was just feeling really uncomfortable. He felt stifled in his own skin, the draw to shift and join nature was almost overwhelming. The deeper they walked into the forest, the worse it got for Eren. By the time they reached the waterfall, Eren was trembling from the effort. Armin pulled him downstream a little ways so they could talk.

"Eren, are you going to be alright?" Armin asked gently. "You look like you're going to pass out."

"Yeah, it's just, it's never been this hard to control before. I don't know why, but it's really bad today. I should've turned down their invitation," Eren sighed. "Plus, I'm sure Levi thinks I hate him now. I've had to focus so hard on not shifting that I've been short with him, and not very conversational. I feel really bad, but whenever I'm around him, my shifting is harder to control. He makes me want to let my guard down, so I have to work extra hard to control myself when I'm near him."

"I doubt he thinks you hate him," Armin replied. "However, he might be thinking you're upset about him kissing you."

"But I'm not! It took me by surprise, yes, but I-I, uh, really wouldn't mind doing it again, if he wanted to."

"Then you should tell him that and just calm down. Just stay near me, but talk to him like normal. You can still fix things," Armin gave Eren a quick hug before joining the rest of the group.

* * *

While Eren and Armin were talking, Levi was being questioned by Hanji.

"What's wrong, Levi? You and Eren are being awfully quiet today," Hanji asked.

"I don't know, he won't talk to me," Levi said shortly, glancing over at the two boys.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Hanji grabbed Levi by the shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"Oi, shut up, shitty glasses, they'll hear you," Levi growled, brushing her off. "Besides, I don't know what you're talking about. He was fine with me yesterday, we talked quite a bit."

"Did anything happen yesterday?" Hanji asked.

"Of course not," Levi replied indignantly.

"Except for the kiss," Erwin added.

"WHAT?" Hanji exclaimed, before Levi clapped his hand over her mouth.

"I told you to keep your voice down," he growled, before Hanji licked his hand. "Ew, gross, don't ever do that again."

"Well, you shouldn't put your hand on other people's mouths. Now, why did you kiss Eren?" Hanji all but squealed.

"I don't know, it just happened," Levi said, glaring at Erwin. "And you can't say anything, since you kissed your own little blonde."

"Ah, so you only kissed Eren so he wouldn't feel left out?" Erwin asked.

"No, of course not," Levi huffed.

"Oh, so you do know why you kissed him, but you just don't want to say?"

"I'm done talking about this," Levi said lividly.

"Alright, alright, boys, let's just calm down," Hanji said happily, ignoring the glare from Levi. "Why do you think that would make him mad at you now? He seemed fine when we were at his house."

"I don't know, maybe because he doesn't like me?" Levi said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be stupid, the boy loves you. It's written all over his face, even you should be able to see that. No, something else must've happened. What about in the carriage? Did you say something then?" Hanji mused.

"You know, it may not be anything Levi's done," Erwin said suddenly. "Maybe it has nothing to do with Levi at all. Eren's acting like he did the first night we met him. I think he may be hiding something from us, and it just seems to be really bothering him today."

"You may be right, Erwin, but then, what should I do?" Levi asked, exasperation leaking into his voice.

"Well, you need to continue to talk to him and try to put him at ease. Distract him from whatever is bothering him," Hanji said. "Be his prince charming and rescue him from whatever is making him suffer. And then he'll fall even more madly in love with you, and you guys can live happily ever after!"

Levi just looked at her in shocked silence. _What the fuck is she thinking? Who says stupid shit like that?_

"Apart from the dramatics, she's right, Levi," Erwin said, pulling his attention away from Hanji. "Just try to help him feel safe and relaxed with you. He may eventually trust you enough to tell you."

"Oh, here they come, just act normal," Hanji whispered excitedly.

"What were you brats doing? I thought you were supposed to be showing us around, not wandering off by yourselves," Levi reprimanded, watching Eren's face closely for any signs of distress.

"I'm sorry, sir," Eren blushed. "I just, um, well, it's not really important."

Levi narrowed his eyes. Now, he was sure Eren was hiding something from him. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was quickly cut off by Hanji.

"Oh, no, it's fine Eren. We weren't upset, just a little worried. So, where does this river go? What kind of animals live in it? Is it clean enough to drink?"

Levi continued to watch Eren as he answered all of Hanji's questions, and showed them around. He watched how Eren's eyes would light up when he was excited about something, and how they would glaze over when Hanji would go into long explanations for something. _The brat seems to actually enjoy listening to Hanji. He practically oozes with excitement when she tells him something new. I wish I knew what's bothering him. He's doing a really good job at hiding it, but every once in a while, I can see it in his face again. I wish he would trust me enough to tell me._ Again Levi was a little shocked at his own thoughts. But it was true. He wanted to be Eren's lifeline, his everything. He wanted the sun of Eren's world to rise and set with him. It was a selfish desire, but he couldn't deny it anymore. He was falling in love with this boy.

* * *

After their visit to the forest, Levi demanded they go eat, so they drove back to the hotel before taking the boys home. Lunch itself was uneventful, but Eren and Levi talked quietly to each other the entire time. Hanji had been preoccupied with talking to Armin, asking all sorts of questions (more for Erwin's benefit than her own) and Levi had been grateful for that. It seemed that whatever had been bothering Eren was long gone, as he seemed so relaxed and happy with Levi now.

During the carriage ride back to Eren's house, Levi made sure he was sitting next to Eren. To Levi's surprise, Eren scooted so close to him, they were literally hip-to-hip. He didn't miss the blush on Eren's face, however. _Huh, maybe he does love me. Damn it, that means Hanji was right._

"Eren, did you have fun today?" Levi asked him quietly.

"Yeah, I really did," Eren replied with a shy smile.

"Look, whatever was bothering you earlier, I'm sorry I wasn't more understanding."

"Huh?" Eren turned to look at him, confusion all over his face.

"I just thought you were mad at me, I didn't realize there was something wrong until it was pointed out to me. I should've been more aware," Levi explained. "I just hope I didn't make it worse."

"Oh." _You did, but that wasn't your fault. You can't help how you affect my more primal instincts when they go into overdrive._ "You didn't, so don't worry about it. I didn't mean to let it affect our time together. I'm not very good at controlling my emotions."

They were interrupted by the carriage coming to a halt. Armin and Erwin got out first, walking towards the house before saying their goodbyes.

"Armin, I had fun spending time with you today," Erwin said carefully, lacking confidence for what felt like the first time in his life.

"I did, too," Armin replied with a blush.

"Well, I'll be spending tomorrow afternoon at the library," Erwin hesitated before continuing. "If you aren't busy, maybe you could join me?"

Armin blushed, glancing back to the carriage to see if Eren and Levi were paying attention. To his dismay, they were.

"I, uh, I-I," Armin stuttered for a moment, before reaching up and giving Erwin a quick peck on the lips. Now thoroughly embarrassed, he turned and ran into the house, calling goodnight as he went.

Erwin stood in shock for a moment, before smiling and turning to face Eren and Levi.

"Your highness, I'll just be in the carriage," he said, blushing as he walked past them and climbed back into the carriage.

Eren couldn't help it, as soon as Erwin was inside, he started laughing.

"Wow, I really didn't think Armin had enough courage to do that," Eren finally said, giggling.

"Yeah, especially in front of us," Levi said, smiling softly. _I love his laugh._

"Eren, I would like to ask you something."

"O-okay," Eren said, now completely serious.

"I have really enjoyed spending time with you," Levi said, struggling to keep his voice steady and hide his nerves. "I find myself very drawn to you, and I would really like to get to know you on a deeper level. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I feel very strongly towards you."

Grey eyes bore into green as Levi spoke, trying to convey his real feelings to Eren. Eren was left breathless by the intensity he saw there, and he wanted nothing more than to say yes. _But what if he finds out? I know it's dangerous to be around him too much, but I can't help it. I've never wanted to be around anyone so badly. I think I'm in love with him. Mikasa will kill me for saying yes, but I have to. I want to be with him, even if it means he'll find out about me. I have to try._

"I-I would like that, a lot," Eren finally whispered. "I like you, and I want nothing more than to be near you."

Levi let out a sigh of relief. He thought the boy was going to reject him at first.

"Very well, I will come pick you up tomorrow evening, and we can have dinner together," Levi said.

"Alright, I'll be ready," Eren said, giving him a smile that made his knees weak.

"Goodnight, Eren," Levi said, before leaning in and giving Eren a gentle kiss.

Eren kissed him back, before pulling away and smiling again, a deep blush now adorning his cheeks.

"Goodnight, Levi."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this past week has been hell, and I haven't gotten as much written as I had hoped. right now I'm less than a chapter ahead. I'm going to try to finish chapter 7 in time to upload it next week for you guys, but after that, I may not really be able to update as often as originally planned. I'm so sorry! I'll give you a heads-up, chapter 7 is going to be strictly ErwinxArmin on their first date! I want to give them a little more attention and develop their relationship a little more, since they are a major pairing, even though this story is mainly Riren. Riren is my OTP, ya know. Thanks for reading, please give me feedback and let me know what you think, or if there are ways I can improve! Thanks to those who have favorited/followed so far! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Armin was nervous. He had never been on a date before, if that's what this is. He liked Erwin, a lot, but he wasn't sure if that was enough. Erwin seemed to like him as well, but Erwin would be leaving to go back to the palace soon, and Armin would be left here, alone. He didn't think he was anything special, so why would Erwin bother to stay? As Armin walked to the library, he went back over his conversation with Eren this morning.

_"What? You have a date?"_

_"I don't think it's a date, he just said he was going to go to the library, so if I wanted to join him, I could. It was more an invitation to hang out," Armin sighed. "I doubt he wants to date me anyways."_

_*smack!*_

_"Don't ever say something so stupid again, Armin," Eren growled dangerously. "You are a good catch, and Erwin should feel lucky that you even look at him, much less speak to him. And if he doesn't get that, then I personally will beat it into him."_

_Armin stared at him in shock for a moment._

_"No, no, don't do that," Armin cried, frantically waving his hands. "He hasn't said anything to give me that impression or anything like that. It's just, why would he waste his time on someone from a little town in the middle of nowhere, when he has to return to the palace soon? It's almost a week's drive from the palace to here, so it's not like he could visit me very often. The best we could do is write to each other, but then, he would probably just forget about me and start dating someone living in Sina. I'm a nobody, there's just no point in him keeping up a relationship. Maybe I shouldn't even go today."_

_*smack!*_

_"Don't be stupid, Armin. If you aren't worthy of Erwin's interest, then I am definitely not worthy of Levi. And Levi said he really likes me and wants to get to know me and spend time with me. Distance shouldn't stop you from being happy, and Erwin probably doesn't care about distance. And don't you dare suggest not going ever again. If you don't go, you'll end things before they ever get started. You don't know what will happen until you try. Just go and talk to him about it, okay?"_

So, Armin had decided to meet with Erwin, but he just couldn't stop being nervous. As he approached the library doors, he started shaking with nerves. He knew he needed to ask Erwin what his intentions were. So far they had held hands and shared a couple quick kisses here and there, but they had never actually spoken of their feelings.

* * *

Erwin had been fidgeting all morning. So much so, that Levi had noticed.

"Erwin, if you have to piss, just go do it. Don't hold it all day," Levi said, not even looking up from his work.

"Actually, your highness, I was going to ask if I could go on ahead to the library?" Erwin asked.

"Oh, to meet your little blonde?" Levi smirked. "If I didn't know better, I'd say there was something serious going on."

"Like you can say anything, Levi," Erwin rolled his eyes. "I heard what you said to Eren last night."

"So? I at least have made my intentions clear," Levi retorted. "You, on the other hand, have yet to even tell the boy you like him. He probably thinks you have no interest in him at all. Don't lead him on, Erwin."

"It almost sounds like you care about him, Levi. What will Eren say?"

"If you break his heart, he'll complain to Eren, who will then complain to me. I just don't want to deal with it," Levi replied coolly. "And if you value your life, you will never suggest that I am being untrue to Eren."

"Sure, Levi, I will never suggest such a thing again," Erwin waved his hand in dismissal. "Anyways, I intend to make my feelings known, if he shows up today. I didn't exactly demand for him to be there, I left it open for him."

"Fine, go, just be back before dinner, I'll need the carriage to pick up Eren."

"Oh, I wasn't planning to use the carriage, I was just going to walk."

"Very well, enjoy your date," Levi waved him off before turning back to his work.

* * *

Erwin arrived at the library in record time. He looked around, but he didn't see Armin anywhere. It was just as well, he needed to get his thoughts together. He had never expressed interest in someone before, so he wasn't really sure what to do. He had asked Hanji about it, and she had suggested the library date. He just wasn't sure if Armin would actually show up. He had assumed the kiss was a positive response and implied a "yes", however, he wasn't completely sure. He wandered over to Armin's favorite section of the library, looking through the books for any on shifting. He figured as long as he's here, he should do some more research and see what the locals here believe about them.

He was so absorbed in the books, he missed Armin coming through the door. So, he was quite startled when Armin appeared right beside him.

"S-sorry I was a little late."

"Oh, er, no, you're not late at all, I just happened to get here early," Erwin replied easily, trying to hide the fact that Armin had managed to startle him. "How has your day been?"

"Oh, it's been fine, I've just been hanging out with Eren today," Armin smiled.

"Good, good," Erwin smiled back, trying not to smirk at the blush creeping onto Armin's cheeks.

"So," Armin started, a serious look on his face.

"Hmm?" Erwin stared curiously. Whatever Armin was going to say must've been important.

"Well, I just wondered, I mean, not that it's a bad thing, but it wasn't very clear, and I'm just not very sure-"

"Whatever is bothering you, just say it, it's fine," Erwin interrupted.

"Why did you invite me here?"

This caught Erwin off-guard. He had thought he had been obvious about his intentions with Armin. It seems either the boy was oblivious, or deeply insecure.

"Well, I like you and I want to spend more time with you," Erwin finally spoke. "I don't just hold hands or even kiss anyone I spend time with. You're quite special, and I wish to get to know you better. Do you not want me to?"

"No! No, nothing like that,"Armin replied hastily. "I like you as well, but, I guess I'm more asking why you're bothering with me when you will be leaving soon. Once you go back to the palace, I'll never see you again, so an actual relationship would be pointless."

"Why do you say that?" Erwin smiled softly, lightly taking Armin's hand and leading him over to sit on the couches. "Relationships are never pointless. If we were in a relationship, do you really think I would just abandon you when I return to Sina, and never speak to you again? There ways to keep in touch. I would write to you, and come visit you as often as I could. And I would bring you to visit me, when I am unable to come to you."

"That seems like a lot of effort for you," Armin frowned. "I'm not worth that."

"Of course you are," Erwin said seriously as he lightly grasped Armin's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Don't sell yourself short. You're worth more than you realize."

Armin blushed hard as he stared into the depths of those blue eyes, not seeing an ounce of dishonesty or insincerity in them.

"So, then, you really want a relationship with me?" Armin asked quietly, his eyes searching Erwin's for any sign of doubt.

"With all my heart," Erwin replied just as quietly.

"Me too," Armin whispered.

Erwin replied with a light, chaste kiss which Armin returned shyly.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG, guys, I'm so sorry it took so long to get this updated, but life has been totally crazy! Also, sorry it's so short, but I have had severe writer's block the past couple weeks, and not just with this story. Anyways, this is all I have of the story for now, I have caught up to myself. So, unfortunately, the updates will be very sporadic from here on out. :( I apologize sincerely, because I hate making y'all wait for the next chapter. Also, the next chapter will be after a time-skip, and we will be back to focusing on Eren and Levi. I don't know if I will be able to do another ErwinxArmin chapter since we will be getting into the main plot and they won't have much to do with that part of the story, but maybe after all that stuff happens...we'll see. anyways, R&amp;R!


	8. Chapter 8

After Erwin had left to meet Armin earlier that afternoon, Levi had ceased being productive. He tried very hard, but he found himself unable to concentrate on anything other than Eren. How the boy had managed to infatuate Levi so easily was beyond him, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. He resigned himself to accept the fact that he was falling in love with Eren, and no one else could take his place in Levi's life. Now he just had to figure out how he should respond to all of this. He did not know how long he would be in this town, and he couldn't ask Eren to come with him to Sina. _Or could I? There is a chance he would want to come with me, but I doubt he would want to leave his family. And I know for a fact that his sister wouldn't let him out of her sight for that long. Armin could be persuaded, especially since his relationship with Erwin is going well. Although, if they are serious, Armin will probably be moving to Sina soon anyway. Which would mean Eren would be willing to come to Sina with him. But would I be willing to wait until that point? What if Eren doesn't want to do a long-distance thing? Maybe I should ask him how he feels about that. Maybe I should ask him how he feels about all of this. He agreed to starting a relationship, but I doubt he has thought everything through. I don't think he is aware of the complications of dating a prince. Maybe dating him isn't the best idea, but, I can't just walk away from him. I _need_ him, I want him, and I will do whatever it takes to keep him with me._

"Your Highness, may I come in?"

Levi snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Hanji standing in the doorway.

"What do you want, shitty glasses?"

"Just to talk," Hanji replied with a small smile.

"Fine, but make it quick," Levi replied with a glare. Whatever this was about, it could not be good if Hanji was being so calm.

"Alright," Hanji said, shutting the door behind her and coming to sit across from him. "I wanted to talk about Eren."

"What about him?" Levi asked, instantly concerned.

"Just what are your intentions towards him? You have been acting completely different since you met him," Hanji gave him a pointed look. "I don't want you to break his heart."

Levi sighed as he realized there was no point in trying to get out of this. It might be good to talk through some of these feelings with someone else, even if it is Hanji.

"I don't know," he admitted quietly. "Before you came in, I was trying to figure it out. I don't want to break his heart either, but I don't know what to do. I've never felt this way about anyone. He makes me happy, happier than I have ever been. I don't to be away from him, but once we find this shifter, we'll be going back to Sina."

"That's true," Hanji mused, glad that Levi was actually talking to her about this. She had expected him to tell her to leave him alone. "Do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with him?"

"Don't you think that's a little premature?" Levi asked, a little shocked. Though, whether his shock was at the implication of that question, or at the warm feeling he got when he thought about actually spending the rest of his life with Eren, he wasn't really sure.

"Do you?" Hanji countered.

"I-"

"What scares you more? Being with Eren, or leaving him?"

"Leaving him," Levi responded quietly, not looking Hanji in the eye.

"Then that's your answer," Hanji smiled.

"But I don't know if that's what he wants." Levi said seriously. "I'm not going to force him into something or pressure him to be with me if that's not what he wants. He's still young, he may find someone else, or decide he doesn't want to be in a relationship at all. Plus, I can't ask him to stay with me if I'm living in Sina, and he's living here. And, I also can't ask him to leave his family to come to Sina to be with me. But I can't bear the thought of not seeing him. I want to be selfish and keep him all to myself, but I just can't if there is even the slightest chance he doesn't want it."

"Well, Levi, it may take a few weeks to find the shifter, so maybe you should just focus on being with Eren right now. Don't worry too much about the future, just enjoy the time you have with him. Whenever we complete our mission, or get summoned back to Sina, then you can ask him what he wants to do. By then, you may have figured out what you want from him, and what he wants from you. He may want to come to Sina with you. And, if it's his family that would hold him back, maybe you should offer to bring them along, too. I'm sure Erwin would be really happy for that as well, since that would include Armin. But just relax and enjoy spending time with Eren. He may feel the same way about you as you do about him."

"I guess you're right," Levi mused, his mind drifting to thoughts of seeing Eren soon, before another thought made his blood run cold. "Hanji, what am I supposed to do on a date?"

* * *

Eren was already feeling nervous about his date with Levi, but now that it was almost time for it, he was downright anxious about it. He had been glad for the distraction of talking to Armin about his date with Erwin, but there were no distractions now. It was getting close to dinner time, and Levi still hadn't shown up. _Did he forget about me? Did he change his mind? What if he decided I was too young for him? Or maybe I'm just not special enough to date a prince. What if-_

"Eren, you have to calm down, you've sprouted cat ears," Mikasa said dully. She hated that Eren had agreed to date the prince, not only because of the danger it put Eren in, but also because she thought it would only end in heartbreak when Levi decided to return to the palace.

"Oh, sorry!" Eren cried, quickly willing away his furry ears. "I'm just nervous, I've never been on a date before. What if I screw something up? What if he changes his mind about dating me?"

"Eren."

"Sorry."

"He would be an idiot to change his mind about dating you," Mikasa said gently. "Even though I don't approve of you dating him, I know how much you like him, you've had a crush on him since the first time you saw his picture in your school book. Just relax and be yourself, and you won't screw anything up. If he changes his mind, it's not the end of the world. Honestly, you'll be much safer if he does."

"Mikasa-"

"It's the truth, Eren, and you know it. You're risking a lot for the chance at a relationship with him. It won't just hurt you if he finds out. But, you're old enough to make this decision. So, enjoy it while it lasts. Just don't get too attached, otherwise you'll be heartbroken when he has to return to Sina."

"Yeah," Eren sighed. "Thanks, Mikasa. You're always looking out for me. I don't know what I'll do when he has to go back home. I wish I could go with him, but I couldn't stand to be away from you and Armin. I wish we could all move to Sina, that way I could be with Levi, and Armin could be with Erwin, and our family could still be together."

"That would be nice," Mikasa smiled. Eren was too sweet for his own good.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door.

"Levi!" Eren exclaimed, throwing the door open wide.

"Hey Eren, you ready to go?" Levi asked, giving him a small smirk. It was clear by the speed with which Eren opened the door that he had been waiting for Levi.

"Yeah," Eren replied, smiling broadly. "Bye, Mikasa. I'll be home later."

"Not too late, Eren," Mikasa replied, smiling slightly. "Have fun."

Eren waved as he all but ran out the door to the carriage, not even waiting for Levi. Levi let out a small chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"I'll have him home at a reasonable hour, he'll be safe with me," Levi said solemnly, before turning and following Eren out the door, not giving Mikasa a chance to respond. She walked to the door to watch them leave.

"How was your day?" Levi asked as he climbed into the carriage with Eren. Mikasa couldn't hear Eren's response, but she saw his eyes light up as he started talking. _When was the last time he smiled like that?_

"Oh, Eren, I hope you'll be careful," Mikasa sighed before turning and walking back inside to start cooking dinner for herself and Armin.

* * *

The carriage ride was calming for Eren. He told Levi about his conversation with Armin, to which Levi responded by telling him how nervous Erwin had been and how they had had their own conversation as well. Eren felt himself relaxing as Levi spoke. He honestly felt like he could listen to Levi talk all day, and never grow tired of hearing him.

Once they reached the hotel, Levi ushered him into a private dining room he had reserved for them. Eren couldn't believe he had done all this just for him, but when he commented on it, Levi just smirked and brushed it off like it was no big deal. To Eren, it was a big deal though, as he had never been pampered in his life. No one treated him like something truly special, aside from his own family. His face flushed scarlet as Levi pulled out his chair for him with a shy smile. Shortly after they sat down, food was brought to them. It appeared Levi had prepared everything.

Dinner was a quiet and somewhat awkward affair. Both of them were too nervous to do much more than stare at each other. Levi had trouble finding things to talk about since he knew Eren didn't like to talk about shifters and those had been his only interest for years now. Eren broke the silence by asking Levi questions about the places he traveled to. They fell into easy conversation after that, mostly with Levi telling stories and Eren listening with rapt attention. People always listened when Levi spoke, but he had never had as good of a listener as Eren. The boy hung onto his every word with excitement and awe. But it was Eren's sincerity that made Levi feel special. Not as prince, but as a person with thoughts and feelings like everyone else.

Once dinner was finished, they fell into awkward silence again, neither knowing how to proceed. Eren, having never been on a date, had no idea what to expect. Levi was trying so hard not to pressure Eren, he didn't know what he could do that wouldn't seem suggestive. Would Eren even want to hang out after dinner, or would he just want to go home? Levi himself wasn't ready to say goodnight to the boy just yet. But after a few minutes, Levi had an idea.

"Come on, brat, lets go to my room."

"Wh-what?" Eren's eyes almost popped out of their sockets in shock, making Levi laugh.

"I didn't mean _that_, but good to know where your mind is," Levi smirked. "I just figured there were more comfortable chairs to sit in, and it would be a little more private."

"O-oh, okay," Eren stammered, now thoroughly embarrassed.

With another chuckle, Levi pulled him out of the chair and led him up to his room. He could tell Eren was still nervous, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to scare him. He led Eren over to sit on the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Levi asked quietly, so he wouldn't startle Eren.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm okay," Eren replied.

"Alright, if you change you mind, just let me know."

"Okay. Why do you have so many books?"

"Because I like to read," Levi replied simply, watching as Eren got up and started looking at some of the books on the shelf closest to him. Levi had a lot of books. It seemed like there were books on every flat surface of the room. Most of them were books on shifters and local cities and stuff, but there were a few adventure and fantasy books mixed in as well.

"Do you like to read, Eren?"

"Oh, uh, well, I'm not very good at reading, so not really. But I like to look at the pictures and listen to the stories, so sometimes Armin reads to me." Eren blushed.

"Hmm, why don't you pick a book out, and we can start reading it together?"

"Eh? You want to read to me?"

"Yeah, I think I would enjoy that. It could become our thing, you could come over every night for dinner, and then we'll read a chapter or two."

"That sounds, um, fun," Eren swallowed hard. _To have the chance to sit and listen to him talk for a couple hours every night - how can I say no to that? He has no idea what his voice does to me, though... _

"If you don't want to, we don't have to-"

"NO, I want to," Eren interrupted. "I really want to, I'm just nervous."

"Why would that make you nervous?"

"Because, it-it seems so intimate," Eren blushed.

"That's because it is," Levi smirked. "Now are you going to pick a book?"


	9. Chapter 9

_-Two Weeks Later-_

"And they lived happily ever after," Levi said as he closed the book. He turned to look at Eren, who was blushing and avoiding his gaze. A quick glance at the boy's lap told Levi everything he needed to know. "Did you like that book Eren?"

"Y-yeah, it was pretty good," Eren stammered.

"What was good about it?" Levi whispered in Eren's ear, startling him.

"L-Levi," Eren stuttered, not knowing what to say. _When had he gotten so close?_

"Yes, Eren?" Levi sat back a little, noting that Eren's blush was a deeper red than before.

It had been about two weeks since they started their nightly ritual of dinner and reading a couple chapters of a book before Eren went home, and Levi had not failed to notice that Eren seemed to have a little _problem_ by the time Levi was done reading to him. They had shared several kisses during those two weeks, but they had never gone further than that. They really were trying to take things slow. But, seeing Eren become a blushing, stammering mess just from listening to his voice was becoming too much for Levi, and today, he was going to do something about it.

"I-I, um," Eren stammered, unable to really form a coherent thought. Levi's close proximity was too much for him. He had no experience, so he really didn't know how to respond.

"Eren, did you really think you could hide this from me?" Levi purred in his ear, slowly sliding his hand up Eren's thigh.

"W-what?"

"I know what my voice does to you. I can see it," Levi whispered huskily.

"L-Levi," Eren moaned as Levi stopped his hand just shy of his erection.

"What is it, Eren?" Levi asked, before trailing light kisses along Eren's jawline.

"P-please," Eren whispered breathily.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" Levi said as he brought his hand up to cup Eren's cheek, turning him so they could make eye contact.

Eren swallowed hard, he could see the lust in Levi's eyes, and it was breath-taking.

"Not nearly as sexy as you," Eren finally whispered after a few moments of silence.

Now it was Levi's turn to blush, he really had not expected Eren to say that. Levi leaned in and kissed Eren gently. He was again surprised when Eren tentatively swept his tongue across Levi's lips, seeking access. Levi smirked into the kiss as he opened his mouth. He would humor Eren, let him think he had control for a few minutes. He allowed Eren to explore his mouth thoroughly, before returning the favor, taking control once more. He allowed his hands to roam Eren's chest before gently pushing the boy back to lay on the couch. Eren's hands had busied themselves as well, one tangling in Levi's hair, the other gripping the back of his shirt. Both of them were panting hard by the time they broke for air.

"Eren," Levi whispered. "Just relax. I'm not going to do anything that you're not comfortable with. If you want to stop, just tell me, and we'll stop."

"O-okay," Eren replied nervously. "Thanks." As much as he liked Levi, he wasn't sure if he was ready to have sex with him. It seemed too soon, and he couldn't do something like that while he was still keeping secrets. Not to mention, it was taking all of his concentration to keep his shifting under control. He really couldn't afford to lose control of _that_ right now.

Levi smiled softly before kissing Eren again as he ran a hand down Eren's chest, stopping at the top of his pants. He pulled away for a moment to look at Eren. He couldn't believe how beautiful the boy looked right then. His cheeks were flushed, his hair was in complete disarray, and his pupils were blown wide in arousal. His lips were red and slightly swollen from all the kissing, and he was panting slightly.

"I love you," Levi said softly, not breaking eye contact.

"Levi," Eren started, before being cut off by another passionate kiss.

Levi then moved to trail kisses down Eren's neck, sucking and biting occasionally, each nip causing Eren to let out a whimper. He sat up for a moment to pull Eren's shirt off, before returning to nibble at his collar bone. He ran his hands over the boy's chest, tweaking his nipples as he passed them. Eren moaned as Levi moved down and took one in his mouth, sucking lightly, before laving it with his tongue. He felt Eren tugging at his shirt, so he sat up and quickly removed it. He leaned back in to kiss Eren, not wasting any time before forcing his tongue into his mouth. He could feel Eren's skin on his own, as Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders tightly. Levi let his hand trail down to Eren's pants again, pausing only slightly before tugging them down below Eren's shaft. He lightly grasped Eren's length, causing Eren to moan his name and buck lightly into his hand. He went back to kissing Eren's neck as he started to stroke Eren slowly, relishing in the little moans and whimpers being released. He couldn't help but feel proud that he was able to elicit such noises from Eren. He started stroking a little faster, as he left love bites across Eren's collarbone. Eren was panting now, and he knew the boy was close.

"Ah, Levi, nng, Levi... Levi... Levi!"

Eren came with a shout of Levi's name, arching his back as he shot his seed across their stomachs. Levi kissed him again, as he slowly stroked him through his orgasm.

"Wow," Eren whispered as he tried to get his breathing under control. He was just thankful he hadn't shifted. But, as he lowered his arms from around Levi's neck, he saw that he had not been as successful as he had thought. The ends of his fingers were now claws. He quickly shifted them back to normal, and prayed that Levi was too distracted to notice.

"Yeah," Levi said, inadvertently rubbing himself on Eren's thigh. Seeing Eren come undone like that had made Levi painfully hard.

"Levi," Eren said, as he became aware of Levi's predicament.

Without hesitation, Eren leaned up and kissed Levi, running his hands over Levi's toned chest.

"You don't have-" Levi started, pulling away from Eren, before being cut off again with another kiss. Levi decided he would just go with it, returning Eren's kiss fervently.

Eren kissed down Levi's neck, trying not to show his inexperience. He figured if he just tried to mimic what Levi had done earlier, he would be okay. He had just made it to Levi's collarbone when they were interrupted.

"Your highness!" Hanji yelled as she burst through the door. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Eren gave a very feminine-sounding shriek as he tried to hide behind Levi. Levi would've laughed at Eren's reaction, had he not been so irritated at the interruption.

"This had better be fucking good, Hanji," Levi growled dangerously from where he laid on Eren, turning his head slightly to glare at her. He took a little bit of pleasure in her visibly balking under his glare. "Your life may very well depend on it."

"We just received a summons," Hanji said, walking over to the couch to hand Levi a letter with the king's seal on it. This caused Eren to curl a little further into Levi, trying to hide himself from Hanji's sight.

Levi sat up a little, before opening the letter and scanning it quickly.

"Should I tell everyone to pack?" Hanji asked quietly.

Levi nodded slightly, as he locked eyes with Eren. He could easily see the fear and despair in Eren's eyes, and he knew what was causing it. He had meant to talk to Eren about this stuff earlier, to at least give him a head's up that this was a possibility, but he didn't want to scare Eren away by coming on too strong. Now, it seems they are out of time.

"Hanji, give us a few minutes," Levi said quietly as he sat up completely, his eyes never leaving Eren's.

"Yes, sir."

The silence that filled the room as soon as Hanji closed the door behind her was suffocating. Eren felt like his whole world was coming to an end. He knew this would happen eventually. Obviously, Levi would have to return to the palace, and Eren would be left here, alone. He just really thought they had more time.

"So, I guess that's it then," Eren finally spoke, his voice shaking slightly.

"Eren-"

"No, it's okay, I always knew this was going to happen eventually, I just didn't think it would happen so soon," Eren said sadly, unable to hold back the tears any longer.

"I want you to come with me."

There, he said it. Levi almost breathed a sigh of relief as he finally spoke the words he had been wanting to say to Eren practically since he met him.

"Wh-what?" Eren was shocked. Of the things that Levi could say, he never thought that was a possibility.

"I love you, I don't want to leave you here. I want you to come with me to Sina, and live in the palace with me," Levi said seriously, looking down at Eren, who had not moved from his spot on the couch.

"B-but, what about my family? I can't just leave them," Eren said, slowly sitting up to face Levi.

"Bring them with you. Whatever you want, you'll have. I just don't want to lose you, ever," Levi said, reaching up to cup Eren's cheek.

"I don't know what to say," Eren said softly. "We've only known each other a couple weeks, there's so much we don't know about each other. How can you say you love me?"

"You're right," Levi said, lowering his hand away from Eren's face to hold his hand. "but how am I supposed to get to know you when I live on the other side of the country? So, I want you to come with me. And I can say I love you because I do. I haven't felt for anyone how I feel for you. I don't ever want to be apart from you. You're incredible, and I know without a doubt that I love you."

"But-"

"If you don't want to, just say so," Levi sighed.

"No, I do, I just, I don't know, I'm nervous," Eren replied quickly. "There's a lot you don't know about me. What if I move out there with you and you learn something about me you don't like and you don't want me anymore? Then I'm stuck in a strange city where I don't know anyone, and it's just scary."

"I would never not want you, Eren," Levi stated. "Just trust me, I'll take care of you."

"I want to, I'm just scared. I mean, the only people who have stayed with me are Mikasa and Armin. No one ever sticks around me for very long, so why should you?"

"Eren. Do you really think I'm like all those other people?"

"No, you're different, it's just," Eren paused. "I don't think I could handle it if you changed your mind about me. I don't know much about love, but I think what I feel for you is close to it, and it terrifies me. I'm sorry."

"No, Eren, you have nothing to be sorry for," Levi said before kissing Eren gently. "I'm sorry that this puts pressure on you, I never intended that. Truthfully, I thought we would have more time here, since we haven't found the shifter yet. Ideally, I wouldn't be bringing this up to you for at least another month. But, we don't have the luxury of taking things slowly anymore."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Eren said slowly. "I don't think I'm ready to say goodbye yet."

"Me neither," Levi said, breathing a sigh of relief that Eren wasn't angry at him for this. "So, does that mean you'll come back with me?"

"Yeah, I'll come with you," Eren smiled softly. "As long as Armin and Mikasa can come with us."

"Of course. Whatever you want, you'll have. All you have to do is ask," Levi smiled before kissing Eren deeply, forcing his tongue past Eren's lips to explore Eren's mouth. But it didn't last long, as Eren pulled back abruptly.

"How are we going to tell Mikasa?"

* * *

Wow, it's been a long time since my last update! I am SO SORRY about that, but life kind of happened. But, I promise to try to not take so long between updates. However, I start school in the fall, so I'm hoping to have it finished by then. If not, well...I guess we'll just cross that bridge when we get there. Also, I realized I never put in a disclaimer, even though I really thought I did. So, in case you weren't sure, I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN THIS IS MERELY A FANFIC. There, now I feel better! So, hope you enjoyed! Thanks to al who have followed/favorited so far! Also, I've been playing with a sequel to this, with mpreg...I know some people are really not fans, but I find it...kind of hot, and i think it would be an interesting turn. However, I was thinking of not putting anything about it in this story itself, so that way this story can stand alone. idk, what do you all think? Should I plan to write the sequel, or should I just write this story and be done with this verse, and move on to other ideas? comment and let me know!


End file.
